Whats in a name
by imslytherinatheart
Summary: 5 months after graduation, Blaise find Hermione Pregnant and she keeping the fathers name secret, Draco suspects the baby to be his, but the trick is getting her to admit it. DMxHG. I own nothing. rated M for just in case
1. Chapter 1

"What are you smirking about Blaise?" Draco asked as Blaise made his way to the chair across from him.

"Ahh, well, I've seen something rather interesting today while in Diagon Alley" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate Blaise"

"Your going to love this, It appears, a member of the golden trio, isn't so golden. The girl of the trio is blown up, four or five months I would say."

Draco paled, "Blown up, you mean as in Pregnant?"

Blaise's smirk grew wide, "The very same"

"Did you use the spell on her to find out who got her that way?" Draco asked, hiding his worried expression.

"I used the spell, but thats where it gets curious, for some reason she has put a protection spell on the fathers identity." Blaise reached into his pocket, pulled out the small piece of paper that gives the results of the spell and handed it to Draco.

Draco looked the paper over closely.

Mother: Hermione Granger

status : Muggle born

age : 19

magical ability: powerful

Father: Protected

status : pure blood

age: 19

magical ability : powerful

Draco looked up to Blaise, "Why would she try to protect that part?"

"Simple, she doesn't want anyone to know. I saw her 20 minutes ago, going into the three broomsticks with Potter, It's probably his." Blaise finished

"Well I say we do a little spying, lets use a glamor charm and see what we can find out." Draco suggested. The Smirk returning to Blaise lips, "Lets go then."

The put the charm on themselves and apperated to the three broomstick's. The boys walked in and made their way to the table next to Harry and Hermione, who were deep in conversation.

"Your getting so big, have you found out if its a boy or girl yet?" Harry asked

Hermione smiled "Yes, yesterday as a matter of fact, it's a little boy. Now I can go shopping for things I'll need for him."

Harry smiled but sighed directly after "Are you ever going to tell him about the baby?" Hermione shook her head no, "I cant Harry, he would never except it. I just hope the baby looks like me so I wont be bombarded with questions."

"My offer still stands, I will take his responsibility and be a father to this baby, even put my name of the records."

"Harry, I'll be fine. I'm just glad to have you as a friend. I honestly didn't expect The Weasleys to throw me out because of who the father was, but I guess it hurt Ron to much."

"Speaking of which, hows the new flat coming along?"

She smiled, "Its bare, but now that I know it's a boy, I can start getting things for him, while making it more of a home for the two of us. Luckily, I still have four months to get everything ready."

Harry smiled at his friend, "I need to get back to the Burrow but please take my offer into consideration, He doesn't deserve this baby and I'm willing to raise him as my own."

Hermione stood and engulfed Harry into a hug. "You are my best friend, and I really do appreciate the offer. I just don't want your future relationships to be affected for a child that wasn't your responsibility. If it makes you feel better, I will consider it and when the baby is born, I will decided."

Harry nodded in understanding as they walk out leaving behind two confused boys, one more so then the other.

Blaise looked to Draco "Any clue who the father is if it's not Potter or Weasley?"

Draco gulped and shook his head, "I think I might know, but cant be sure." Blaise gave Draco the same look that he received earlier " Care to elaborate" mocking his friends earlier words.

"I'll tell you, but it doesn't leave this table, Understood?" Blaise agreed and waited for Draco to talk.

"The last week of school, I was walking around looking for something to do. It was after curfew so I didn't expect to see anyone out so I started back towards the common room. As I passed the library, I heard the sound of a book dropping, so I investigated. I found Granger towards the back of the library and went in for the kill. She fought me at first, but gave in. We agreed to never speak of it, as neither of us felt like dealing with the reactions. I guess we screwed up because we didn't use a charm to prevent this. I guess its a real possibility that I could be the father."

Blaise stared at his friend in shock, "Then you need to decide if you want anything to do with this baby if its yours, If Potter claims it has his, you have no rights to the baby and a Malfoy would be walking around with the name of Potter."

Draco cringed at the thought of a Malfoy with the Potter name. " How can I make her tell me if it's mine or not, It's not like I can beat her to make her tell me."

Blaise smiled like a true Slytherin "We will find out, we just need a plan, that is , if your willing to accept my help."

Draco nodded a yes, he didn't exactly want Hermione Granger, but he would not let a child of his walk around with the Potter name. It just wasn't acceptable. That night Blaise and Draco sat around for hours formulating plans to get her to tell them what they needed to know, and being slytherin they would succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm updating as many of my stories as I can, as I'm going to be at the beach tomorrow and unavailable to a computer.

Disclaimer: I once again own nothing Harry Potter.

Last time:

Draco nodded a yes, he didn't exactly want Hermione Granger, but he would not let a child of his walk around with the Potter name. It just wasn't acceptable. That night Blaise and Draco sat around for hours formulating plans to get her to tell them what they needed to know, and being slytherin they would succeed.

Now:

Plan A... The direct approach.

Draco and Blaise followed Hermione around for three days before getting a chance to corner her. Draco followed her into a store that specialized in baby needs.

"Granger" he called out, as she stopped to look at a stand full of baby clothes.

She whipped around to see him walking straight for her.

"What do you want Malfoy" she said in a slightly nervous voice.

"I just wanted to say hello, it's been about five months hasn't it?" she scowled at the way he was looking at her stomach.

"Yes, it has been about five months" as she turned to walk away, trying to end the conversation.

Draco being Draco, didn't give up and followed her retreating form.

"Who finally got the golden girl blown up, was it the weasel? Or maybe potty?"

Hermione spun around once again, "It is not your concern who got me in this position, so just leave me alone." she started to walk again

Draco grabbed her on the shoulder, "Listen Granger, I'm not stupid, you look to be about five months and I want to know if this kid is mine or not. If it is, I have the right to know."

Hermione paled, luckily she was still facing away from him. "Even if it was you kid, which it isn't, what would you do about it, surely you wouldn't want a half blooded son walking around with the infamous Malfoy name. It would ruin your reputation."

Draco grew slightly angry that she though he would choose his reputation over his own child. "I'm not my father Granger, who are you to decide what I would do or wouldn't do. When did you become such an expert on me?"

She rolled her eye's at him " Seven years of being called names because of my blood would make me a slight expert on how you would handle a child that was less then pure blooded. Now leave me be, I need to finish shopping for my son."

"I'll find out Granger, you can count on that." with that, he turned and walked away.

Draco met up with Blaise across the street from the store. "She wouldn't give me a straight answer when I asked who the father was. She wouldn't even admit to it being Weasley's or Potter."

Blaise grinned, "I think she's hiding something from you mate." Draco nodded, "But how do I find out."

Hermione walked out of the store 45 minutes later with arms full of bags. Draco and Blaise decided to follow her home, maybe they could get a clue from that.

They ducked behind buildings, people and everything else that would give them cover as they followed behind her. She reached a small apartment building and went inside. The boys waited outside hoping that she would leave, they were sure they could get in.

"So" Blaise started as they sat down in a grassy patch next to the building, "What are you going to do if the baby is yours?"

Draco shook his head, "I don't know, but as little family I have left, I would be a part of his life." Draco paused "She had the nerve to think I would choose my reputation over my own child, said I would never allow a child that was less then pure blood to carry the Malfoy name."

Blaise sighed, "What do you expect her to think, you've always been a bastard to her, I would probably hide it from you to." Draco gave him a go to hell look.

"I would allow my child, pure blood or not, to have its rightful name. I've grown up a bit since school, I'm not the prick I once was." he growled out.

Blaise laughed, "If it turns out that this baby is yours, I suggest you play nice to her or there will be a blond haired, gray eyed little boy walking around calling himself Potter." Draco shuddered at the thought.

Draco and Blaise had almost decided to give up for the day, when Hermione left the building, as soon as she was out of sight, they bolted through the door and set out searching for her apartment. Thanks to the list on the wall, it didn't take long to find it. "Granger 209"

They looked to each other, "Second floor" they said at the same time and bolted up the stairs.

They were right, it was in fact easy to get inside. The apartment was bare of furniture except for a ratty looking couch, a table, and a bookshelf filled with books.

"She must be doing this on her own" Blaise said looking at the couch he would never dare sit on.

Walking further into the small apartment, they came across two bedrooms, one had a bed and nightstand, while the other looked to be the makings of a babies room.

"We probably don't have much time," Draco said while looking around, "lets just see what we can find." Both looked around, not coming up with much of anything except a few receipts, a few letters that held no clues and an almost empty address book.

Blaise had given up, and walked to the door. "There's nothing here, let's get out of here before she comes back and hexes us." Draco agreed and started to walk out when he noticed a small piece of paper hanging on the fridge. "Hold on one second, I may have found something" he said as he walked closer. He pulled the small piece of paper off and stared down at the little black and white picture of an ultrasound. He instantly felt a connection to the little baby in the picture. "Blaise, come here" he yelled.

Blaise walked up and pulled the picture from Draco's hand. "You mate, have just found a clue" pointing to the name of the doctor printed in the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Not mine, I own nothing but plot.

Last time:

Blaise walked up and pulled the picture from Draco's hand. "You mate, have just found a clue" pointing to the name of the doctor printed in the corner.

Now:

Two weeks had passed since Draco and Blaise found the picture in Hermione's apartment. The pair had called the Doctors office almost daily, waiting for a position to open. At the end of the two weeks, they were rewarded with an open position as an doctors assistant.

Draco had used a glamor so he would not be recognized and was offered the job almost immediately.

Draco started his new job at the obstetrician's office two days later. The job was fairly easy, he simply followed the doctor around and took notes, or so he thought.

"Okay Mrs. Johnson, I need you take off your bottoms so I can check your cervix." The dorctor said to the woman in for her first check up. Draco's eyes flew open in shock, was he really going to get to see this. The woman went behind the curtain and came out wrapped in a sheet. She climbed back onto the table and laid back, legs spread wide. Draco couldn't believe his luck, he actually got to see womens secret parts and get paid for it. The doctor placed his hand slightly above the woman pelvic bone and gave gentle pressure as his fingers slipped inside to feel the cervix. Draco soon discovered he loved his new job.

It had taken two weeks before Hermione had finally come in for her monthly appointment,

"Good morning Miss Granger, How have you been feeling the last couple of weeks?" the doctor asked

"I feel huge, my feet hurt, my back hurts and this baby wont stop kicking me." she replied as the doctor laughed.

"You do look a little large for being six months, lay back so I can measure the babies growth."

Hermione laid back and the doctor pulled the top of her shorts down. He measured her belly and pulled the chart from Draco's hands. "Last months ultrasound showed the baby at five months, and your only slightly bigger then you should be for six. How tall is the child's father?"

Hermione closed her eyes, "I'm not sure, trying to picture him, I think he's around 6'2"." she opened her eyes and sat up, "Actually he's built just like you new assistant, same hight and weight."

The doctor eyed Draco closely, "I think the baby is going to take after his father in size, you should probably find out how big he was a birth – it's not 100 accurate, but will give you an idea."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't talk to the father, he doesn't even know the baby is his but I think he suspects it."

The doctor gave a small laugh, "I think you should at least inform him that he is going to be a father – if nothing else, you need to find out his families history."

"The father is from a well known family, I'm sure I can find out his history without informing him, I'm afraid he would never own up to the baby as he is a pure blood and I'm a muggle born. It goes against everything his family has stood for."

The doctor lowered his head, "I understand your position, but I need to know the fathers name, I have ways to find medical history on the family that you will not be able to gain access to."

Hermione sighed, knowing she really didn't have a choice. "I'm thinking of letting a friend take on the role of this babies father and giving him my friends name, The biological father is Draco Malfoy, but I don't want the name written anywhere as the baby will probably have the last name of Harry Potter."

The doctor knew of the family and knew exactly why she was trying to hide it. "I will keep your secret and only write the father initials. When you come back next month, I will have had time to search the Malfoy records for anything that may cause concern with this baby, but as of now, the baby seems perfectly healthy and you appear to be taking good care of yourself. I'll see you in a month and remember to take it easy."

The doctor handed the chart back to Draco. "I want you to go through the standard list of questions and take a urine sample to check for protein or sugar in the urine. If theres anything odd, come and get me before she leaves."

Draco nodded and began the questions he had asked a thousand times over the last two weeks.

He remained cool and collected, not wanting to blow his cover, but on the inside – He was a wreck, yes he suspected it, yes – He even expected it, but to hear it come from her own mouth had brought on a whole new feeling.

The urine came out clean and she answered the questions – Giving no answers that would cause concern.

"Alright Miss Granger" Draco said "Everything seems to be okay with the pregnancy and your next appointment is exactly one month from now at 9 am" Hermione stood and thanked the new assistant, as she walked to the door, Draco called out to her, "Miss Granger, I know this is none of my business, but telling the father may not be as bad as you think, I've been in a situation very close to this, and everything worked out fine."

Hermione nodded, "I just have to think about what I'm going to do. I know he has the right to know, but I don't want my child to suffer because of my stupid mistake – Thanks for your advice though." and with that she walked from the office.

Draco was mixed with so many feelings that he felt like exploding, It was confirmed – The baby was his, but she didn't want him around. She _had_ been thinking of giving _HIS_ child Potters name and letting Potter raise his child. He had to step it up a notch and figure out a way to prevent these things from happening. He continued to work through out the day but his mind was reeling over new plans of action, he was more determined then ever.

That night -

"She admitted the baby was mine Blaise – She didn't even try to hide it from the doctor." Draco said while pacing around the room.

"Calm down mate, your getting your knickers in a knot. We will figure this out. I suggest you try to appeal to her, show her that you have changed and are willing to take on the baby."

Draco took Blaise's words into consideration, he knew he had a lot of planning to do and he had to work fast. He went to sleep that night – Thinking of the possible ways to accomplish his goals. Tomorrow would be the beginning of _Operation Baby Malfoy._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, don't hate me but there is implied HGxHP in this chapter.

Disclaimer - I own nothing Harry Potter

Last time:

That night -

"She admitted the baby was mine Blaise – She didn't even try to hide it from the doctor." Draco said while pacing around the room.

"Calm down mate, your getting your knickers in a knot. We will figure this out. I suggest you try to appeal to her, show her that you have changed and are willing to take on the baby."

Draco took Blaise's words into consideration, he knew he had a lot of planning to do and he had to work fast. He went to sleep that night – Thinking of the possible ways to accomplish his goals. Tomorrow would be the beginning of _Operation Baby Malfoy._

Now:

It had been two weeks since Hermione's last doctors appointment. Draco had quit the job after finding out that the baby was his – he needed more time to focus on Hermione. He had been following her around since the appointment and discovered a new found respect for her. She was strong, she carried herself well and most of all – she had put Ron in his place the week before -- after he started an argument with her over the baby. He remembered the argument well...

"Your going to do it aren't you?" Ron asked when he bumped into her outside a small restaurant.

"Do what Ron?" she asked , noticeably irritated with the boy.

"Your going to let Harry take the responsibility for that scummy Slytherin?"

"I chose not to included the father for a reason – Harry offered, but I have not agreed with it yet."

Ron threw his hands in the air " You don't deserve to have a baby with the Potter name – your a slut and you know it."

Hermione grew angry, "One mistake does not make me a slut – your just upset that he could get somewhere that you couldn't." She turned and walked away from the boy without looking back.

He sighed fondly at the memory as he watched her walk into the same baby store she had a few weeks prior. He followed her in for confrontation number two.

"Grang...Hermione" he called after her. She turned around and sighed

"What is it this time Malfoy?"

"Look Hermione, I know the baby is mine – just give me a chance."

"Why on earth would you think this is your baby? It could be Harry's for all you know."

"Oh cut the crap Granger, My cousin worked at your doctors office and he told me you admitted the baby was mine."

Hermione paled as she realized the assistant could very well have been his cousin, "Just leave me alone Malfoy – is that really to much to ask?"

He frowned at her, "Of course it is – this is my baby too. Why is it so hard for you to understand that I may possibly want to be in this babies life?"

She sighed and shook her head "If I let you into his life – how involved are you willing to be?"

"At this point, I'll do whatever it takes -- I told you, I'm not my father."

Hermione looked to the ground, "Fine, I'll give you a chance, but one mistake and your out. I will not have my life turned upside down anymore then it already is – Do we have an understanding?"

Draco nodded "I want to go to the doctors appointments with you and help you get everything we need for him. It's not much, but it's a start."

She reluctantly agreed and invited him to join her while she finished her shopping.

"So" Draco started "Have you thought of any names yet?"

"No – I haven't really had a lot of time to consider names, not after everything that has happened the last few months."

He didn't want her to know about his spying, so he just went along with it "What exactly has happened over the last few months?"

"Lets see" she started "I found out I was pregnant, The weasley's kicked me out once they found out that you were the father, I have been called names that I don't deserve and I've been attempting to make a home for the baby and myself."

"Oh" was all he could say.

They walked passed a crib that she had wanted, but the price was way more then she could ever afford. She rubbed her hand across the rail of the circular crib and sighed before moving over to the plain brown crib that _was_ in her budget. She stared at the brown crib and walked away, not saying a word.

She picked up a lamp for the baby along with some clothes and a few blankets. They had only talked about small things, like what they had been doing since school and plans for the baby. Both were surprised They were actually talking to each other, no insults or hexing.

"Listen Hermione – considering we have a baby coming, I think it would be wise if we at least spent some time together."

"I suppose your right, we do need to have some idea about each other for the sake of the baby."

"How bout we meet up tomorrow for lunch or something?" He asked feeling more like a Gryffindor then a Slytherin.

"That should be fine, just owl me with where to meet you. I really must be going, I'm meeting Harry in ten minutes for lunch."

Draco nodded and walked away while Hermione went towards the restaurant. Draco waited for her to get far enough away before placing the glamor on himself, he wanted to see what she would say to Harry.

"Hi Harry" she said while kissing him on the cheek "Let's go I'm starving" she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the restaurant. Neither noticed the man with dark brown hair slide into the booth behind them.

"So Hermione, have you thought anymore about my offer?" Harry asked with a smile

"No Harry, I haven't – it's not like the baby will be here tomorrow."

"I know, but the more I think about it, the more I want to have the baby named after me – the more I want to show him how to ride a broom – the more I want to raise him as my own."

She giggled but could tell Harry was really wanting to be part of the baby. "Harry, I feel it's only fair that I tell you Draco knows the baby is his."

Harry's mouth dropped, " What did he say?"

"He wants to be involved with him, I couldn't tell him no, it is his baby." Harry frowned, " I guess I'm going to be passed up then."

Hermione shook her head, " I have not made any decisions, I still could give him your name. You've been my best friend for almost eight years and defended me against the Weasleys. You have no idea that meant to me."

He smiled and patted her hand "You know I'd do anything for you."

They finished their lunch and walked from the restaurant, hand in hand. Draco followed.

"Harry – I need to ask you something" she paused and took a deep breath "You know at the restaurant , when you said you'd do anything for me." Harry nodded " I wanted to know if we could...oh, never mind."

"If we could what?" he asked with a concern look

"It's nothing Harry, just forget I brought it up."

"I will not forget you brought it up, now ask me the question."

"Harry, It could ruin our friendship, I cant take that risk for something like this."

Draco who was still following behind using an amplification spell was listening close.

"It's just, my hormone's are going nuts and I cant seem to stop thinking about ... well you know."

Harry eye's flew open wide, "You mean you need someone to help you with that?"

She flushed scarlet, "I'm sorry Harry, I just don't have anyone else and I'm closer to you then anyone. I was just thinking about the possibility of being ... friendswithbenifits."

Harry smirked and moved closer to her "So you need to be shagged? I've never really thought about you like that, but my offer still stands – I will do anything to help you."

Hermione smiled, Harry was her best friend, the only guy she truly trusted. She tried to control the changes the hormones made to her body, but they just kept growing stronger."

"Promise me nothing will change and that we will always stay close"

Harry nodded "Your just dealing with human nature, you cant control everything." he smiled "come on, lets start getting your hormones back to a respectable level."

Harry pulled her all the way to her apartment and went inside quickly. Both knew their relationship wouldn't change, she had needs as well as he did and in the end they were just helping each other out.

Draco stood shocked at what had just happened, first , she hadn't turned Harry down on the name business and then she takes him home to do only god knows what. The way things were going, he was just sure the baby would end up a Potter. He also couldn't understand the sudden jolt of jealousy that went through his body as the door closed behind them. He didn't really want her, he just wanted the baby...right?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter

A/N: Warning for all under 18, this chapter contains sex, not responsible for anyone who ignores this.

Last time:

Draco stood shocked at what had just happened, first , she hadn't turned Harry down on the name business and then she takes him home to do only god knows what. The way things were going, he was just sure the baby would end up a Potter. He also couldn't understand the sudden jolt of jealousy that went through his body as the door closed behind them. He didn't really want her, he just wanted the baby...right?

Now:

Draco couldn't understand the feeling that washed over him, he felt like he was being kicked in the stomach as he watched the door close. "_I have to stop this" _he thought to himself. Draco paced back in forth, trying to come up with a reason to interrupt whatever was going to take place in the apartment.

The light bulb went off in his head, _"The crib"_ Draco rushed off in a hurry back to the baby store. Within five minutes he had bought the crib, shrunk it down and rushed back to Hermione's apartment.

He flew up the steps and started knocking with vengeance, gods he hoped he wasn't to late. The door opened and Draco came face to face with Harry.

"Hermione, It's Malfoy." he yelled over his shoulder. Draco could hear a muttering from the other room but couldn't understand what was being said. Harry glanced at Draco and moved over to the side so he could come in.

Draco waltzed in the door, proud that he had stopped anything that would have taken place, and took a seat on the old couch. Hermione walked out from the bathroom in a nightgown. Draco quirked his eyebrow, "Going to bed already Hermione?"

She shook her head, "Clothing has become uncomfortable lately?" she paused "What are you doing here?"

Draco smirked, "I bought something for _our_ baby." looking at Harry while emphasizing the word _our._

Causing Harry to roll his eyes.

Harry walked over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll let you deal with him. I'll send you an owl."

Hermione nodded as Harry walked passed Draco without a word and left the apartment.

Draco was jumping for joy on the inside, he had foiled their romp in the sack.

"Okay, now that you've ruined my chances of ... never mind. What did you buy?" she said clearly annoyed that she was going to have to suffer even longer.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. He sat the box on the ground and stepped back, muttering a spell under his breath. The box grew to it's original size and Hermione gasped.

"How did you know that was the crib I wanted?" she asked walking towards the box with an open mouth.

"I watched you practically drool over it in the store, I can be observant you know."

Hermione didn't respond -- instead she started to opened the box and stare down at the many, many parts that lay in the box and sighed.

Draco smiled, this was his chance to make her realize that he would help her.

"Don't get you knickers in a twist, I'll put it together. You just sit down and relax." Hermione was shocked at his offer, but sat down while he went to work.

Two hours later, the crib was still no where close to looking like it should, Hermione was practically doubled over in laughter at the language streaming from Draco's mouth.

"I guess you have a better way? By the way your laughing I hope you do."

Hermione finally able to set up straight as the laughing subsided, said one word to him "Magic"

Draco cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. He stepped back and whispered a spell, but nothing happened.

"Okay brains, what spell should I use?" Hermione giggled at the name

She pointed her wand at the crib, saying another spell that didn't work. Draco walked over to grab the instructions and began to read.

"_Congratulations on you new purchase of the finest crib available, it is designed for it's elegance and the circular shape helps with it sturdiness." _ blah, blah , blah he said while he continued to read. When he got to the last sentence he groaned "_Crib cannot be put together by magic."_

Hermione was taken over by a fit of laughter once again, even snorting once, causing Draco to burst out laughing along with her.

The pair decided to combine their efforts and work together. Three hours later, the crib was almost completely together and Hermione and Draco were still laughing and having a good time.

It took another thirty minutes, but the crib was together. They walked over to the ratty couch and sat, looking at the crib that caused so many curse words, laughs and snorts. It seemed that with everything they went through, they had forgotten who they were with, to anyone looking in on them – it would seem that they were a happy couple.

Apparently they had forgotten who they were with. Hermione snaked her hand up Draco's chest and wrapped it around the back of his head, pulling him into a kiss. Much to his surprise, he kissed back, almost like it was natural.

It didn't take long before hormones had taken over and Hermione and Draco's clothes lay in a pile on the floor. Even being pregnant, Draco was easily able to lift her and carry her to the bed, being careful not to hurt her.

Both had realized what they were doing and with who, but neither cared. Much like the first time, their bodies had taken over.

Draco was taking his time and started to caress the witch, who was responding very passionately. Hermione put her hand over Draco's, "I need you now" it was more of a command then request. Draco didn't need to be told twice and swiftly but carefully pulled her down to the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees. He didn't want to risk putting pressure on her so he would have to empathize.

He slowly pushed into her, making her moan immediately, sending a tingling sensation down his spine. He pumped slowly, letting her set the pace which much to his surprise she kept increasing. It didn't take long before both were grunting and groaning with pleasure as both felt like they were getting closer to climax. Draco suddenly pulled out and flipped her to her hands and knees , where he quickly reentered. The new angle set her almost over the edge as she started to rotate her hips, making Draco let out a long moan. He continued to pump in an out, "Draco...I'm ...Going" her speech went silent as she started to convulse around him, he reached around, giving her swollen clit a light pinch, he felt her walls tighten against him, milking him tightly, sending him over the edge with her.

Both were panting heavily as they lay down in the bed next to each other, unable to move, they both fell into a deep sleep, arms and legs tangled around each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Last time:

Both were panting heavily as they lay down in the bed next to each other, unable to move, they both fell into a deep sleep, arms and legs tangled around each other.

Now:

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone rubbing her stomach. She opened her eyes to see Draco's hand moving slowly over her tight belly, with his face extremely close to it, suddenly Draco started to talk so she shut her eyes to see what he said.

Draco looked up to Hermione, she still appeared to be sleeping, so he decided to take the plunge.

"Hey in there, I'm your dad." he paused for a minute "I was an ass to your mum throughout school, but we still managed to create you through everything." He went quiet for a minute, "I want you, I really do... but your mum may not let you have my name – you may end up a Potter." suddenly the baby kicked hard, and Draco started to laugh "I feel the same way, trust me."

he looked up to see if Hermione was awake from the force of the baby's kick, once satisfied that she stayed asleep, he continued "Look I'm going to do everything in my power to take care of you and your mum, I was raised with views of an idiot and I'm trying to change that. I want you and your mum more then anything I've wanted in a long time, I just hope she accepts me."

Hermione was struggling not to cry, with hormones going nuts and Draco showing emotion she didn't think he had, she had to do something to make him stop before he knew she was listening. She shifted slightly, making Draco fling himself back down on the bed and close his eyes.

She sat up and brushed her hand over Draco's face, pushing some hair out of the way. Draco's hand remained on her stomach and she moved her hand to cover his. She held it there for a few minutes before the baby decided to kick her in the bladder and send her running for the bathroom.

Draco laid there thinking of what just happened, he was happy she didn't push his hand away and smiled. He heard the shower start, so he pulled on his boxers and went for the kitchen, intending on making her breakfast.

He pulled out the eggs, bacon and some bread for toast. He pulled out everything else he would need and went to work, the eggs were scrambled and ready to be cooked, the skillet on the stove heating for the bacon and four slices of bread pulled out ready for toasting. Just as he started to pour the eggs in the pan, the door bell rang.

Thinking nothing about it, he answered the door and came face to face with Harry and Ron.

"What the hell are you still doing here Malfoy?" Harry asked, irritated

"I'm cooking breakfast for the mother of MY child, is there a problem?" he replied with just as much irritation.

"What the hell are you doing in your boxers?" Ron asked with a slight whine to his voice.

Draco smirked " Because I don't like to cook naked – now either come in or go away, Hermione's in the shower and I'm making breakfast."

Harry walked in past Draco while Ron followed, making sure he bumped into him, not wanting this whole thing to blow up, Draco ignored Ron's actions and went back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Hermione walked from the bathroom in robe, "Draco that smells wonderful" she said walking down the hallway. When she reached the living room, she stopped dead in her tracks meeting the glares from the boys.

"What the hell are you doing here Ron? YOU disowned me remember?"

"I was coming to forgive you, but I see you fucked the ferret again."

"It's none of your business you git." Harry stood up with his hand out reached to silence the bicker pair.

"Why would you sleep with him again, he wont even take responsibility for this baby?" Harry asked, trying to be the voice of reason.

"It just happened, and he does want to take the responsibility." she replied

Ron stood up, "I'm leaving, she just keeps getting worse." and walked out the door without looking back. Harry sat back down, "I'll give him a chance, but I'll be here when he lets you down."

Draco walked from the kitchen with two plates full of food, "I don't plan to let her down Potter, I'm going to do the best I can."

Harry eyed him with a quirked eyebrow, "Well I guess only time will tell." he kissed Hermione on the cheek, "I'll owl you tonight" and walked out of the apartment.

"Well that went well." she said with a sigh, Draco chuckled, "You missed the weasel's face when I opened the door, he looked like an over grown carrot."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Draco, where do we go from here?" she said looking down.

"I don't know, but I enjoyed spending time with you last night and find myself wanting to be around you more."

She nodded, "I did too, who would have thought we could actually get along."

"Personally, I say we just take things one day at a time and see how things work out on their own."

She agreed and they continued to eat breakfast and talk long into the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

"Personally, I say we just take things one day at a time and see how things work out on their own."

She agreed and they continued to eat breakfast and talk long into the morning.

Now:

Hermione had just turned seven months pregnant and Draco had made himself a constant presence around Her. Her seventh month visit was today and true to his word, Draco was ready to go.

"Come on Hermione, were going to be late." Draco yelled from the door. Hermione walked to the door and opened it.

"I don't walk as fast as I use to, give me a break here." as she waddled out the door. Draco couldn't help it, he knew he could be hexed but it would be worth it. "You know Hermione, you've taken to walking like a duck." not wanting to waste energy on going after him, she just rolled her eyes.

They made their way to the doctors office where they waited for their appointment time to come. The door opened and in walked Pansy and Goyle. Draco was busy looking at a magazine and didn't notice the new arrivals.

"Draco" pansy squeaked, causing Draco to jerk his head up.

"What are you doing here Pansy?" he asked with an annoyed voice. She grinned, hoping to make his jealous.

"I'm here for my three month check up, Goyle and I are expecting a baby." She replied hugging Goyle's arm tightly.

"Thats nice" he replied, looking back to his magazine.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, just realizing he was sitting at an obstetricians office.

"I'm here for our seventh month check up." he replied, still not looking up from the magazine.

Pansy paled, and looked around the office for any slytherin that she would recognize, but found none-- she did however notice Hermione.

"Oh look, it's the mud blood, all blown up with no father around" Hermione's eye's shot up to look at the slytherin girl she had grown to hate.

"Who did it Mud blood, was it Weasley or was it Potter?" she asked hoping to hurt Hermione, but after Ron, she just pushed comments like that to the side.

Draco looked up from the magazine, "Pansy, The baby Hermione is carrying is MY son, so back off."

Pansy gasped at Draco, "You banged the mud blood?"

Draco laughed, "It would seem so if I managed to get her pregnant." he paused as a smirk graced his face "You know Pansy, you must not be as stupid as you look, you were able to actually put this little puzzle together all by yourself."

Hermione had seen the smirk form and as soon as Draco finished his sentence, she burst out laughing.

Pansy was pissed and turned to Hermione, "I wouldn't laugh mud blood, Draco's only pretending to want you and that half blood baby of yours, a Malfoy would never except such trash as his own."

Hermione remembered how Draco had talked to the baby, she knew Pansy was wrong.

"Pansy, you just lost a few IQ points with that comment, if Draco didn't want me or the baby, surely he wouldn't allow me to do this." she stood and walked closer to Draco, who noticed the smirk on Hermione's face. She sat on Draco's lap and pulled him into a kiss, which he returned.

Once they pulled out of the kiss, Draco looked to Pansy, "Your wrong Pansy, if I have my way, this baby will have the Malfoy name." he finished by placing his hands on Hermione's stomach.

Pansy huffed and went to the other side of the waiting room to wait for her turn. A few minutes later, the nurse popped out the door, "Ms. Granger, the doctor is ready for you now." Hermione and Draco stood, giving Pansy one last go to hell look, and walked through the door.

"Good Morning Ms. Granger" the doctor said while opening the door, not knowing Draco was there, "I have some good news on the father's fam..." he froze noticing Draco.

"It's alright, he knows" urging the doctor to continue,

"Very well" he said looking to Draco, " The Malfoy family appears to have good health, with no risk factors."

Hermione smiled with relief, "That good to know."

"Indeed it is" he replied, "Go ahead and lay back so I can measure your growth." Hermione did as told and the doctor went to work.

"The baby is growing just fine Ms. Granger, your measuring right at 28 weeks. I need you to give me a urine sample to be tested but first, lets head to the ultrasound machine."

Hermione looked worried, "Is something wrong?" the doctor smiled

"No nothings wrong, I simply want Mr. Malfoy to be able to see his child considering he wasn't available for the first scan."

Draco broke out into a beaming smile, yeah he had seen the picture hanging on the fridge, but this would be much better.

He helped Hermione into a sitting position then to standing and followed the doctor to the ultrasound room.

The lights were very dim in the room, but Draco knew the drill, he had seen plenty of these done while he worked here, but played dumb so no one knew the difference.

The doctor squeezed some light blue gel onto her stomach and spread it around with the doppler. Within second, a baby appeared on the black and white screen.

"Alright lets see what we can find" the doctor said as he started to move the device over her stomach.

"This is the heart, beating nice and strong." He grew silent while letting Draco take in the sound of the babies heart beat. The doctor starting moving around again, "Okay, we have five fingers on the left and five on the right." he moved more to the left side " and we have 10 perfect little toes."

Draco sat mesmerized at seeing his son on the screen, he had realized she was pregnant with his baby, but seeing the tiny baby move around on the screen, stretching and flexing his arms and legs, being able to count the fingers and toes, made him realize what he could have missed out on. He suddenly found a whole new respect for the situation, falling in love with the baby he didn't even know yet.

They finished the ultrasound, Draco requesting a picture for himself and completed the urine test. Draco was still in his own world, thinking of the baby, Hermione and everything that had been going on the last two months when they left the office passing Pansy on the way out.

"Is the baby deformed?" Pansy asked with a sneer, observing the picture in Draco's hand. Draco snapped out of his slight daze and smiled "My son is perfect, he is a Malfoy after all." and the couple walked out, leaving a very angry Pansy in their wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Last time:

"Is the baby deformed?" Pansy asked with a sneer, observing the picture in Draco's hand. Draco snapped out of his slight daze and smiled "My son is perfect, he is a Malfoy after all." and the couple walked out, leaving a very angry Pansy in their wake.

Now:

"Did you see her face" Hermione laughed "Her expression was priceless."

Draco laughed at her odd sense of humor.

"Sometimes I think you should have been sorted into slytherin." He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Draco asked

"I've got to meet up with Harry for lunch and get some furniture for my place, I don't want to bring a baby home to a place that has hardly anything in it – I want to make it a home, not just a place to live."

Draco smiled "Why not just move into the manor with me?" Hermione shook her head, "It's too big and I want a place I can make my own, a place where I can put my touches on it." she paused, "I'm sure the manor is great, but the furniture is already there, its probably already decorated and I really just want a place where I can do most of that stuff."

"I understand what your saying, no hard feelings." he said smiling at her, but she was unaware of a plan already forming in his head.

"Well I better be off, I'm meeting Harry in an hour."

"Alright, I'll probably stop by tonight to check up on you." he said while leaning down to give her a kiss. They parted with Hermione heading to meet Harry and Draco going to the manor, he and Blaise had some work to do.

"Hi Harry" she said sitting down in the little booth across from him.

"Hey, how'd the appointment go?"

"It was fine, Draco got to see the baby via ultrasound – I believe he was quite taken with what he saw."

Harry sighed, "So I guess your both really getting along then?"

"He's really trying Harry, Today he even admitted it to Pansy without hesitation."

Harry nodded "I would still like to take care of the baby, but if Draco's going to keep doing good – I see no reason to deny him."

"Thanks Harry, for taking this so well."

"Thats what friends are for Hermione, you know that."

Meanwhile back at Malfoy Manor

"Look you can see everything Blaise" holding up the picture of the baby.

"Wow, it actually looks like a baby this time." Blaise said smiling

"So Draco, what did you call me over for? your note sounded urgent."

"I asked Hermione to move into the manor with me – but she turned me down."

"Why the hell would she do that? Most woman will kill to be in this house."

"Not Hermione, she wants a place to call her own, a place where she can set it up like she wants and thats where I need your help."

"Alright, what do I need to do?"

"I need you to go house shopping with me, I want to get her a house that she can set up for her and the baby. She's already 28 weeks along so it doesn't give us much time."

"Well then lets go" Blaise said with a smile

The two men searched for hours, they looked at twenty houses, but something didn't seem right with any of them. The houses were either too small or too big, some didn't have a yard for a child to play, some needed a lot of work while others just didn't seem right.

"Alright Blaise, we have two houses left to look at – hopefully one of them will be what I'm looking for." he said in an exhausted voice.

They apparated to the address for the second to last one. The house looked great from the outside and Draco hoped it was just as good inside. The house was a two story house, advertised as having five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a large back yard.

"The outside could use a little color, but thats something easily fixed" Draco said as they walked to the door. Blaise opened the door and the men walked in, taking in the sight around them. The floors were light hardwood, that looked to have been recently sanded and re stained. They walked into what would be a living room, both men instantly noticed the large bay window with a seat underneath, surrounded by a wall of built in book shelves. The walls were a light beige color with white crown moldings around the ceiling. The room was fairy decent size and had a large black fireplace with a nice sized mantle.

"Well, so far, so good" Blaise said as Draco nodded.

"I think the kitchen is this way" Draco pointed past the stairs that were located in front of the front door. They walked passed the stairs and into a large kitchen, "Wow, bigger then I expected" Blaise said as he looked around. The kitchen had white tile covering the floors and counter tops, new appliances and an Island in the middle for preparing meals. There was a large window over the sink, where Hermione could see out to the back yard and the kitchen also had plenty of cabinet space. Blaise noticed a door going off the kitchen, "Whats that room?" he asked,

"Don't know, but lets find out." Draco said, getting excited at the house so far. They opened the door to what appeared to be a study, the walls were completely covered with built in book shelves and a small fire place in the corner.

"I'm impressed" Blaise said, looking at the room, "She may actually have trouble filling up all the book shelves." Draco couldn't help but laugh at that.

The continued to explore the down stairs, finding a back door leading to the outside, a small bathroom and a storage closet under the stairs. So far they liked it.

They made their way upstairs to explored the bedrooms, The master bedroom was very large with a master bath, easily able to be decorated how ever she wanted. The rest of the rooms were perfect size for kids rooms or an office, what ever she wanted to do with them. The main bathroom also a good size, having a large tub, storage closet for towels and such, and a double sink.

Draco looked to Blaise, "I think this is the one, as long as the back yard checks out, I think we've found what were looking for." Blaise nodded in agreement and they made their way outside to the back yard.

The yard was huge, plenty of space for a swing set, lots of tree's for climbing and most of all the grass was like a blanket of green soft carpet. The yard sealed the deal for him and he left to make an offer on the house.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Merry Christmas and have a safe Holiday.

Last time:

The yard was huge, plenty of space for a swing set, lots of tree's for climbing and most of all the grass was like a blanket of green soft carpet. The yard sealed the deal for him and he left to make an offer on the house.

Now:

It had been two day since Draco bought the house he found perfect for Hermione. Today was the day he would surprise her with it and he and Blaise would take her shopping for what ever she would need to make it feel like a home.

Draco made his way to the small apartment and let himself in. It was still pretty early and he figured she's still be asleep, but a quick glance around the living room told him otherwise. Hermione was sitting on the old ratty couch, crying her eyes out. Draco made a quick entrance and went to the couch.

"Whats wrong?" he asked in a soft voice

She reached over and handed him a paper, which he quickly read

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I'm sorry to inform but I have a need for the apartment you currently rent from me. I have a nephew in need of a place to live and your apartment is my only option. Please be out within a week so I have time to ready the place for him._

_Sincerely_

_Rupert Johnson_

"Hermione, everything will be fine." He said trying to sound comforting

"It's not going to be alright, I'm seven months pregnant, with no place to live. How am I going to start over so late in the game?"

"Come on and get dressed, I have something I want to show you."

Hermione pulled herself from the couch and made her way to the bedroom to get dressed. Draco knew she was upset, but inside he was thinking of how perfect everything was working out. Hermione emerged from the room a few minutes later, still weeping. Hormones were not her friends at this moment.

Draco held Hermione tight and apparated to the house. Once they landed, he quickly put his hand over her eyes.

"I bought this for you two days ago, but before I move my hand away, you have to promise me you'll accept it."

"Alright Draco, I agree." truth be told, she was antsy to see what the big deal was.

Draco slowly moved his hands away from her face, letting Hermione get her first glimpses at the house. The first thing she noticed was Blaise standing on the porch smiling.

"You bought me Blaise?" she asked in a confused voice.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Hermione owning Blaise. "The house, Hermione, I bought you the house."

Hermione's eyes went wide "You bought me a house, THIS house." she said full of excitement. To Draco she looked like a child at Christmas.

"Yes this house, now lets go in so I can show you the place."

Hermione followed Draco up to the house, taking in everything around her. Blaise opened the door, stepping aside so she could get a first look inside her new house.

"Oh my gods!" she cried while looking around. "Draco this is perfect." she spun around flinging herself into him arms, kissing him on the lips as hard as she could.

"I think she likes it mate." Blaise said with a smile.

The three continued to walk through the house, Hermione pointing out small things she liked in each room.

"Draco, I don't know how to thank you enough for this."

"Theres no need to thank me, you and the baby need a nice place to live and it's my job to provided it."

"We aren't finished yet Hermione." Blaise said with a smile

She gave him the raise eyebrow, "What do you mean by that?"

"Easy, I'm taking you shopping for furniture, just tell Draco if you want any of the rooms a different color and he will take care of that while were gone."

"Draco can you decorate the room next to the master bedroom, thats the one I'll use for the baby."

"What color do you want."

"I want you do it however you want, just make it look boyish."

Draco gave a nod and went up the stairs.

"Are you ready?" Blaise asked

"Yes, oh my god I'm so excited." she cried

"Good lets go, your straight fashion designer is ready to shop." he said with a smirk.

Blaise wrapped his arms around Hermione and apparated to one of the best furniture stores in wizarding London.

When they landed, Blaise's hand was firmly placed on Hermione's belly. He didn't pull his hand away immediately, instead he was fascinated with how firm it was, Hermione gave him a curious glance.

"I cant believe how hard that thing is." he said while applying gentle pressure.

Hermione let out a small chuckle "You've never felt a pregnant belly before?"

"Never, this actually feels kinda neat." now poking it with one finger.

"Come on my straight fashion designer, we have shopping to do." she said with a laugh

Back at the house, Draco was quite pleased with himself. The baby's room in his opinion was perfect.

He put a dark green Carpet in the room and with another spell, he turned the walls into a soft sky blue.

An few animated wizards flew around the walls on brooms and the ceiling was charmed to look like day or night for what ever time of day it was.

He apparated back to the small apartment and shrunk the crib, shoving it in his pocket, he apparated back to the house putting the crib in its place.

As Draco waited for Blaise and Hermione to return, furniture started to pop into the house. It came in little boxes that could be easily carried to whatever room before being brought to full size.

The first box he picked up was a bed, he carried it to the master bedroom and returned it to normal size, he was happy to see she had picked out a king sized bed as he hoped to spend lots of time here.

The boxes came at a steady pace, living room set, Dressers for both grown ups and baby, table for the kitchen and pictures for the walls. The smaller boxes arrived full of towels, kitchen equipment, books for the baby and just about everything else you can think of.

Draco moved the boxes into the appropriate rooms, leaving it up to Hermione where to put things, which he and Blaise would be helping to do tonight


	10. Chapter 10

Last time:

The boxes came at a steady pace, living room set, Dressers for both grown ups and baby, table for the kitchen and pictures for the walls. The smaller boxes arrived full of towels, kitchen equipment, books for the baby and just about everything else you can think of.

Draco moved the boxes into the appropriate rooms, leaving it up to Hermione where to put things, which he and Blaise would be helping to do tonight

Now:

"Draco, were back." Hermione shouted some hours later as she and Blaise walked through the door. When she was met with silence, she gave a look to Blaise who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just make yourself comfortable, Ill check up stairs." she said as she started to climb.

Blaise walked into the living room and sat down, looking at all the boxes and sighed, "Damn that woman can shop once you get her going." He laid his head back and drifted off to sleep, a pregnant Hermione had worn him out.

When Hermione reached the top of the stairs she could hear a soft snoring, she walked to the bedroom to find Draco curled up in the middle of the bed sound asleep. Deciding not to wake him, she walked back down to tell Blaise, who she noticed immediately had fallen asleep too. She dug through a box and threw a blanket over the sleeping man on the couch and went to work of unpacking all the boxes.

The next morning, Draco woke up and realized Hermione still hadn't been to bed. He walked down the stairs and found Blaise asleep on the couch, he also noticed that everything had been put away and Hermione no where in sight.

"Blaise" Draco called while kicking his friend in the feet, "Wake up."

Blaise stirred a little and mumbled "Damn Hermione, it's hard as a rock." and drifted back off to sleep, leaving Draco's mouth open wide.

"Blaise, wake the fuck up" he yelled a little louder

Blaise opened his eyes to a red faced Draco. "Damn man, I'm exhausted, once Hermione gets going she can really wear a fella out." he said while yawning

"What the hell did you two do last night?" he asked in an angry voice

"We went shopping, what else was there to do?"

"I don't know thats why I'm asking you – where the hell is she?"

"Don't know, we got back here and she went looking for you, I fell asleep before she got back."

"Then what the hell were you talking about when you mumbled something was as hard as a rock?"

Blaise eyes went wide "Her Stomach, what the fuck did you think I was talking about?"

"I don't know man, I heard you say something was hard as a rock and when you woke up you said once she gets going she could really wear a fella out – I guess I just thought"

"I banged her" Blaise finished for him.

"Sorry mate, it just sounded bad." Draco apologized

"No problem, lets just find her." he replied and they went searching the house. They were both shocked to see everything had been put away or put in place, making Draco nervous that she had done everything by herself. When they walked into the small den like room off the kitchen, they found Hermione curled up on the couch with her head on Harry lap, who was also sleeping peacefully.

Blaise laughed "Don't worry mate, they are both dressed, he probably just came over to help her."

"I know Blaise, I just don't like her head that close to Potters lower regions." he replied feeling slightly jealous as Harry rubbed the top of her head in his sleep.

"Just let them sleep Draco, they were probably up late."

"They can sleep all they want, but I'm taking Hermione up to bed, sleeping on a couch cant possibly be good for her or the baby."

He walked over to the sleeping pair and tried to remove her without waking either of them, unfortunately, Hermione shifted causing Draco's hand to fall over Harry's crotch. Harry's eyes flew open instantly and looked to the hand that was groping him, "Draco you poof, remove you hand this instant." Harry yelped, causing Blaise to fall to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"I'm not a poof, I was trying to get Hermione off of you and she shifted – my hand fell there by accident." Draco replied with a sneer. Both Harry and Draco were torn from their hateful stares as Blaise howled in laughter even harder. "What are you...trying to do...Draco – Deflower each member...of the ...golden fucking ...trio." he finally managed to get out through strangled cries of laughter.

"Stuff it Blaise, I'm warning you."

By this time, Harry was laughing too "Stuff it where Draco, I don't think Blaise is much your type"

Draco growled at the immature antics of his friend and foe, which just caused Harry to fall from the couch holding his sides and Blaise to bang his head back on the floor, laughing harder then he had ever laughed before.

Draco plucked the sleeping Hermione from the couch and carried her upstairs to the bad, he quickly climbed in behind her, cupping one of her breast and spooning her butt, he had to get close contact with a female to make the bile that rose in his stomach go away.

Back down stairs, both Blaise and Harry had finally started to calm down. "I'm sorry Potter, I know waking up to Draco's hand in you crotch had to send you for a loop. I could stop from laughing."

"Its alright man, just kinda shocked me." Harry let out with a chuckle

"I'm willing to bet money that Draco is fondling her as we speak, trying to get a female touch for himself."

"I don't blame him one bit, I'm going to the burrow to visit Ginny, I don't like thinking that a member of the male species was the last to touch me there." Harry replied.

"Good luck with that, I'm going back to my warm spot on the couch to finish resting.

"Alright, see ya later man" Harry said as he walked out of the house and went straight for the burrow. Blaise went back to the couch, still laughing at the scene and how it unfolded.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry it has taken longer to update my stories, view reasons below:

Christmas Trees, hooks, lights EVIL

If I ever meet the person who created moon sand, they will die at my hands, if anyone ever buys my children sets they have over 100 pieces (small pieces) will die. Anyone who buys my 4 yr old a 500 piece puzzle again, will die. The list could go on, but alas, my house is a house once again.

Now on with the show.

Last time:

"Alright, see ya later man" Harry said as he walked out of the house and went straight for the burrow. Blaise went back to the couch, still laughing at the scene and how it unfolded.

Now:

Later that afternoon, Hermione woke up in her new bedroom and turned to Draco.

"Malfoy, get up." she said while nudging him

"I'm not a poof Potter." he said while still fast asleep. Hermione let out a chuckle and decided to play with him a bit.

"Malfoy, you know you want me." she said in the deepest manly sounding voice she vocalize.

He stirred a little and frowned in his sleep "Fuck off Potty, I want nothing to do with you."

She chuckled again which cause him to talk again "I didn't mean to grope you Harry, it was an accident."

Her eyes flew open wide at this "_What the hell happened while I was asleep?_" She thought to herself.

"Draco, wake up" she said a little louder in her own voice. Draco opened his eyes to see Hermione leaning over him.

"Morning beautiful" he said groggily.

"Morning to you too." she said before placing a kiss on his lips. "What do you want to do today?" she asked before giving him a chance to fully wake up.

"I don't know, to early to think." he replied, unaware that it was noon.

"Well I for one am going to Diagon Alley, I need to pick up a baby book at the book store." she replied

"I'm going with you then, I need a few things myself." he said while sitting up.

The pair got dressed and walked down the stairs, only to find Blaise still asleep on the couch.

"Blaise, wake up." Draco called

"I'm up, I'm up" he yawned

"We are going to Diagon Alley, want to come with?" Hermione asked

"Sure, give me a minute to pee and freshen up." he said as he hopped off the couch and strode into the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later, the three were walking the streets of Diagon Alley when Blaise started to chuckle again. "Hey Draco, Potter is standing over there, why not go over for another grope."

"Shut up Blaise, I had finally got that out of my mind." Draco replied with a shudder

"I don't think I want to know." Hermione replied with raised eyebrows.

Blaise started to laugh again "Your probably right, you don't wanna know."

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Slytherin slut." the three turned to find Ron glaring at them.

"Fuck off Weasel" Draco said in a venomous voice

"Whats a matter Draco, not man enough so you have to get Blaise to fill in for you – after all, I'm sure she's fuckin him too."

Ron didn't get a chance to say much else before he was hit by two separate fist. Harry had noticed the crowd and ran to see what was happening. When he got close enough, he could see Ron on the ground , Blaise and Draco rubbing their hands and Hermione in tears.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked

"Weasley decided it would be a good idea to call Hermione a slut and accuse her of sleeping with both of us." Blaise blurted out

"Did you really say that Ron??" Harry asked angrily

"Well she is, sleeping with the ferret and everything – theres no telling what else she's doing." Ron replied, still sitting on the ground holding his cheek and eye.

Harry pulled back and punched Ron square in the nose, making Ron fall backwards on the ground

Hermione couldn't handle seeing her lover, best friends and ex best friend fighting. The whole situation tore her up inside, she didn't hear what Ron was saying about her, she didn't hear Harry asking questions, the whole situation just seemed so surreal, not knowing what else to do...she ran, she wanted to get away from them all even though only one was causing problems – hormones were a horrible thing.

None of the boys had seen her take off, it was only when Draco turned to usher her away did they notice her missing. Hermione had run through the streets, holding her stomach so it didn't cause extra stress to the baby. She found an alley way and ran inside, she needed to be alone for a while.

The three men separated and went on a search for her. Draco and Harry continued to search Diagon Alley, while Blaise went back to search the house and apartment.

As Blaise entered the house, he could tell right away that she had not returned, he wrote a quick letter telling her to stay there if she had come back, he then apparated to her small apartment to check there. The apartment was empty except for a few of her personal belongings so he returned back to Diagon Alley to find Harry and Draco.

Hermione had found an old crate to sit on and had been deeply involved with her thoughts, allowing the occasional sob take place. She was so lost in her own musing, she didn't hear the footsteps come up behind her.

"Whats a matter Granger? Draco ditch you already?" Hermione didn't have to turn around, she knew who was there.

"Fuck off Pansy, I'm not in the mood to deal with your shit." Hermione said with a great deal of bitterness.

"Aww, is the mud blood having a bad day?" Pansy replied with a smirk. "You know mud blood, I don't think I like your attitude, I also don't think you or your bastard child should carry the Malfoy name, its just so...wrong."

"I said fuck off Pansy, you royal pain in the ass or are you just to stupid to understand what I'm saying to you, because if thats the case – I'll be more then happy to spell it for you or maybe talking slower will help you keep up."

"Fuck you, you filthy mud blood. As far as I'm concerned, Draco will never see you or that baby again."

Hermione stood, she was pissed and was going to lay into pansy, as she spun around, Pansy lifted her wand and yelled "Immobulus" causing Hermione to freeze in her place.

"You see mud blood, I never intended to let Draco be with you or that child, so I'm going to take you to the perfect place."

Blaise just happened to be rounding the corner when he heard Pansy's telling Hermione about her plan.

Pansy had seen Blaise coming towards them, so she grabbed onto Hermione's stiff body and Disapparated away with a loud pop.

"Hermione" Blaise yelled as the pair disappeared. He turned and ran through the streets like a mad man, he had to find Draco and Harry fast.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: everyone of you crack me up, I love you all. Hahahaha

Last time:

Pansy had seen Blaise coming towards them, so she grabbed onto Hermione's stiff body and Disapparated away with a loud pop.

"Hermione" Blaise yelled as the pair disappeared. He turned and ran through the streets like a mad man, he had to find Draco and Harry fast.

Now:

Pansy had taken Hermione to a small house located on the outskirts of London, striped her of her wand and placed her in the smallest room of the vacant house. The room was only eight by ten, roughly the size of a prison cell. It had a canvas covered cot and a loo, nothing more. The door could only be opened from the outside or by Pansy and had a small window so she could be checked on.

Once the room was completely secure, Pansy took the spell off of Hermione and stepped back, wand pointing straight at her stomach.

"Why the hell did you bring me here?" Hermione sobbed, looking around her stark white room.

"I told you already, I will not have _my_ Draco, saddled down with you and your brat. It just wont happen." Pansy sneered

"Who are you to decide for him? He chased me down, not the other way around you psycho bitch." Hermione yelled.

"I'll advise you to watch your tongue mud blood, or with a simple flick of my wrist, you wont even have a baby to remember him by."

"You cant keep me here forever."

"I will keep you as long as it takes, you see mud blood, I'm not pregnant any longer, thanks to a miscarriage, but I will keep you until you give birth, kill you and play the baby off as my own."

"why would you do something like that?" Hermione sobbed, holding her swollen stomach.

"Because I can, and I refuse to be walking around childless while you are prancing around with Draco, showing off your brat – besides, I'll be the one taking care of Draco's child, even if he doesn't know, I will, I've always wanted a baby from him."

"You wont get away with this, They will find me and you will be hauled off to Azkaban."

"We'll just have to see about that, wont we mud blood."

Pansy walked out of the room, making sure the door was shut firmly behind her, leaving Hermione alone to cry over everything that was happening.

Back at Diagon Alley:

"Draco, Harry, thank Merlin I found you." Blaise panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Whats wrong Blaise?" Draco asked in a panicked voice.

"Hermione, Pansy stunned her and took her – I tried to catch them, but Pansy was to quick." he gasped out.

Draco was stricken with fear and looking at Harry, he was the same way.

"Why the hell would she take her?" Harry asked, feeling like his world was spinning.

"Because she's nuts, we need to get to Pansy's manor, like yesterday." Draco shouted, feeling like his world had been taken from him. The three disapperated away, landing on the front steps of Pansy's Manor.

Draco knocked hard enough to where it looked like the door was going to collapse. The door opened to an upset looking Goyle.

"Where's Pansy?" Draco yelled

"I don't know, she left last week and hasn't been back since." Goyle replied

"Why would she leave? Where did she go?" Harry asked in a rushed voice

"She was upset saying she had to get away for a while, but I have no idea where she went, I've been sending owls to find her all week and they all return, unable to find her."

Draco heart sunk, if the owls couldn't find her, how the hell were they going to.

"We need to get to the ministry and report this – theres no telling what she could do to Hermione." Blaise suggested.

"Goyle, if she shows up, let me know immediately." Draco pressed, earning a nod from Goyle.

The three disapperated from the manor and right to the step of the Ministry. The three men reported her kidnapping and left with the assurance that the ministry would send people out immediately.

They went back to Hermione's new house and set up the equivalent of a missing persons unit, complete with a list of possible places she could have taken her, posters they had made with the offer of a huge reward for her safe return.

Three weeks had passed and Draco was getting more and more worried, Hermione would now be 31 weeks pregnant and the fact that despite the large reward, searching everywhere they could think of and taking turns walking around Diagon Alley every day, hoping to get a glance at Hermione or Pansy, no one had seen or heard anything.

"Get up mud blood." Pansy yelled through the small window in the door. "You need a bath."

Hermione had been holding on to the hope she would be found, but three weeks had passed and she was still there, seeing no signs of Draco, Harry or Blaise, she had all but given up.

Hermione slid off the uncomfortable cot, stretching her sore muscles as the cot provided no support for her growing belly, and walked over to the door.

"No trouble from you, or this will be the last shower you get, do you understand?"

Hermione silently nodded as she was led into a separate bathroom that held a small shower in the corner.

"Pansy, please just let me go. I wont report you, I just want to go home."

Pansy laughed, "I don't think so Granger, now get good and clean, I have a private healer coming to see you to check on _my_ baby. Don't even think of trying anything funny as I wont hesitate to kill you."

Hermione nodded in agreement, but the wheels inside her head were turning, she needed to get a message to the healer without Pansy knowing.

She showered quickly, she knew she didn't have time to do anything today, but the quicker she was alone, the sooner she could start calculating her next move.

The healer that came to see her was an older, balding man, with a kind face.

"It's so nice for your sister to take care of you this way." the man said to Hermione.

"Now Miss Collins, please lay back so I can measure you growth."

"Miss Collins?" she asked

"Well thats what your sister said your name was dear, was she wrong?"

"No, I'm miss Collins, I'm just excited to see how my baby is doing." she replied with a half smile.

Pansy was watching in the corner for anything she could see or hear that would lead the healer to suspect something was up. The healer listened to the heart beat, which was pumping nice and strong, her measurements were right on target so the healer gave her a clean bill of health.

The healer noticed something with Hermione, she was blinking her eyes in an odd fashion. Deciding not to say anything, he watched and quickly picked up that she was using Morse code.

He watched closely, making sure he was getting everything she was trying to say while acting like he was still working on her. He was able to make out the words "help me, Draco Malfoy"

he started blinking back saying he would try to get her help.

"Alright Miss Collins, I'll see you in two weeks time."

"Thank you sir." she said in a sweet voice.

Pansy and the healer walked out of the room, Pansy making sure the door was shut behind them, and port keyed the healer away. All Hermione could do was wait and hope she would be found in time.


	13. Chapter 13

Last time:

Pansy and the healer walked out of the room, Pansy making sure the door was shut behind them, and port keyed the healer away. All Hermione could do was wait and hope she would be found in time.

Now:

The healer started to investigate as soon as he got back to his office, something in the young womans eyes, other then the blinking, had caused him concern. She seemed distant, worried, and beaten, as if she had given up on something.

He looked for Draco for a week, he needed to question the young man before he gave away any information about her. He went to the manor a few times, being unsuccessful in each attempt.

The healer mad his way to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things, when he noticed a poster hanging on the library wall.

He walked closer to the poster, instantly recognizing Hermione face and the words that she had been kidnapped, he also noticed an address listed on the bottom of the page with the names of Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Blaise Zambini as contacts for information. The healer instantly disapparated to the address in hopes to find out what was going on.

As he approached the house, he could see a young man sitting on the porch, staring at the ceiling.

"Excuse me." the healer spoke, causing Draco to shoot up from the spot he was occupying.

"I'm hear to speak with either Mr. Malfoy, Potter or Zambini."

Draco instantly put his hand out, "I'm Draco Malfoy, can I help you?" hoping this would be a lead to Hermione.

"Yes, I'm actually hear to ask you about Hermione Granger." the healer stated

Draco invited the man in to the house where Blaise and Harry were casually laying around.

"This man has some questions about Hermione." Draco announced, causing the other two to jump to their feet.

"Actually, I believe I have some information for you."

Draco, Blaise and Harry listen to the man explain everything that had happened when he went to see Miss. Collins.

"Does she look okay? is the baby fine?" Draco asked with excitement.

"Yes they are both fine, but it will be another week before I see her again." the healer stated, "I have no clue where she is, as the woman who called for me, port keyed me there and back."

"Well we need to come up with a plan, she's now 32 weeks and its getting a little to close for my comfort." Draco explained.

The four men sat and talked for hours, trying to come up with a plan to get to her.

Mean while back at the small house:

"Granger, come get some food." Pansy hollered through the tiny window. Hermione slowly stood, holding her side as she slowly made her way to the door.

"What are you holding your side for?" Pansy asked

"Just pain from that cot, it doesn't support the babies weight." Hermione replied in a soft tone. Pansy rolled her eyes, "Just looking for a reason to complain aren't we mud blood."

Hermione didn't answer, it would do no good and she knew it. Pansy handed her an apple, a large glass of milk, some bread and a handful of ham.

"Thank you Pansy" she said, just thankful that she had some food.

"How far along are you?" pansy asked

"32 weeks" she replied

"And my child is male?" Pansy asked, Hermione couldn't handle Pansy calling the baby she was carrying, _her_ child.

"_My_ baby is male, I have no clue what your child was." Hermione replied hotly.

"Watch it Mud blood, I'm not playing with you. In a few weeks I will be able to cut the baby from your womb if you don't watch how you talk to me, never giving you the chance to see his face."

Hermione was horrified on how someone could be so cruel. She nodded in fear, knowing that without a wand and her diminishing strength she would not stand a chance against Pansy. She reluctantly went back to the cot to eat her small meal.

Hermione was stress beyond belief, she wanted to protect her baby with everything she had in her, but in her condition, she could hardly walk through the room without becoming completely exhausted. She was lacking in nutrition, sore from the changes her body was going through and not having a way to provide it comfort. The lack of proper diet had made her anemic which would make the baby the same way, as the baby was taking her nutrients to grow. She finished her meal and curled back up on the cot, imagining herself in her new house, curled in her new bed, with Draco's arm securely around her.

As she closed her eyes, completely exhausted from the small amount of movement she had just done to get her food, her eyes welled up with tears, the thought of never seeing Draco again was heavy on her heart, knowing that Draco had done so much to be involved with her and the baby, if pansy succeeded, it would be a baby he would never know.

She missed all three of her men terribly, she could picture their faces as she thought about them. As sleep finally took over, her dreams were filled with seeing Draco playing with a little blond haired boy, running through the back yard, playing on the swing set , setting up a picnic in the back yard for the three of them to enjoy. A smile graced her pale face as she slept, deep in her mind hoping that her dreams would come true.

Draco lay awake in the bed she had picked out for the new house, he was happy to know she was alright, and that they had come up with a plan to get her out, but he couldn't help but look over to the side of they bed that remained empty. He realized the day she went missing how much he had actually grown to love her along with the baby. The thoughts of something happening to her broke his heart. He closed his eyes and pictured her face, the eyes that could read him like a book, the smile she always managed to give him when she was trying to make him happy or get her way on something, his thoughts suddenly shifted to the image of a little brown haired boy, being cradled in her arms as he, Harry and Blaise took pictures, made goofy faces and fought over who got to hold him next. He finally drifted into a deep sleep with a smile plastered on is face from the image of Hermione and their son.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, well, long for me, but I had to get back on a schedule with kids going back to school from Christmas break and I spent most of last night in a tattoo shop. Thanks for being patient.

Last time:

He closed his eyes and pictured her face, the eyes that could read him like a book, the smile she always managed to give him when she was trying to make him happy or get her way on something, his thoughts suddenly shifted to the image of a little brown haired boy, being cradled in her arms as he, Harry and Blaise took pictures, made goofy faces and fought over who got to hold him next. He finally drifted into a deep sleep with a smile plastered on is face from the image of Hermione and their son.

Now:

A week later, the healer got a request from Pansy to do a check up Hermione. He instantly Apparated to Draco, Harry and Blaise.

"I've got the request, we are to port key there in ten minutes." the healer shouted from the door.

The three boys who had been sitting around, rushed up the stairs and got dressed to go, The healer would port key himself and the boys, hoping to rescue Hermione from whatever Pansy was planning.

As the time approached, the four grabbed the port key at the same time and were sucked away, landing straight into the room with Pansy and Hermione.

Pansy, who was taken by surprise, could do nothing but gasp at the arrival of the three boys. Draco wasted no time and ran to Hermione, who had grown pale and almost lethargic. Harry, Blaise and the healer, held Pansy at wand point, daring her to make a move.

"Can you handle her?" the healer asked. As soon as he received the nod from the two boys, the healer went straight to Hermione to check her condition.

"Draco, take her straight to St.Mungos, the boys and I will deal with her" pointing his finger at Pansy.

Pansy stood in the corner, pale as a ghost as Draco disapparated to the hospital with Hermione's limp body in hi arms.

Pansy was bound and led to Azkaban, screaming that Hermione had stolen her baby the entire time. It took all Harry's strength not to hex the girl who kidnapped his best friend.

As Draco and Hermione arrived at St. Mungos, they were met by a group of healers that were standing around bored as the hospital seemed to be relatively slow.

The first healer ran up to Draco who was still holding onto Hermione.

"How far along is she?" the first healer asked.

"32 weeks, she was kidnapped at 28 and we just got her back." Draco replied, almost in a panic.

"Alright sir, Just wait outside so we can give her a good look." the healer said with a sympathetic smile.

An hour had passed before the healer emerged from the room.

"Mr. Malfoy?" a second healer asked "You can go in a see her now."

like a flash of light, Draco had run into the room and to her side. "How's her condition?" he instantly asked the healer that was filling out paperwork.

"She is dehydrated and has a few vitamin deficiencies – but she will be alright in a day or so with the proper treatment."

"And the baby?"

" Appears to be fine." the healer replied, "She will need to stay here for a few days, then she will be released in your care. Make sure she gets plenty of rest and a good diet, she will need her strength."

Draco nodded to the healer who was now leaving the room, just as Harry and Blaise walked in.

"How is she?" Harry asked instantly

"Dehydrated and Vitamin issue's, but she should be back to normal in a few days." Draco replied

"Potter, can I speak with you outside for a minute?" Harry nodded and walked to the hall, followed by Draco.

"Listen Potter, I realized when Hermione had gone missing of how much I really care for her and...Love her, I want to ask her to marry me, but I want to make sure you approve, not that it's necessary of course, but I think she would be a bit more relaxed about it if she knew you were okay with it."

Harry gave a small laugh, " A few months ago I would have told you to sod off, but...I've seen how much you care for her and the way you wave that baby's picture around to everyone who will look. If you ask her, I would approve but only if you promise me that you will do everything you can to make her happy and take care of that baby. I still wouldn't mind him being named after me you know."

"You wont have to worry about that, I will always take care of her and the baby." then a smirk graced his face, "And as far as the baby being named after you – go find your own witch to have little Potters with, this one's a Malfoy."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco, which in turn caused Draco to laugh with him.

"If your done with your talk, Hermione is starting to wake up." Blaise called from the door. With a quick glance at each other, both walked quickly into the room and towards Hermione.

"We got you away from Pansy, your going to be fine now." Draco whispered in a low tone.

Her eyes fluttered open and she licked her dry lips, "The baby – How's the baby?" she asked in a dry, raspy voice.

"He will be fine, everything is fine." Draco replied

"Thats good" she said before falling back asleep.

"Harry, are you going to be here for a while?" Draco asked

"I plan on it, why?"

"I'm going to run to the house and get a few things for her, like that favorite night gown, her favorite lotion and other things."

"No problem, I'll stay with her."

"And I'll be here too." Blaise replied

"Thanks, I'll be back in an hour or so."

The first place he went was to Malfoy manor to get the family ring and some of his things as he planned to stay with her in the hospital and in her new home while she recovered, He then went back to her hew house to get a few things that would make her comfortable while she stayed in the hospital. He walked through the house, pulling a few of her favorite books, some for the hospital, the other he place by the bed in her room and made everything in the house perfect for when she arrived home.

Arriving back at the hospital, he asked for a second bed to be added as he would be staying with her. The hospital frowned at the idea at first, but when they had seen the determination in his eyes they reluctantly complied with his wishes. He went back to her room where Blaise and Harry had stayed, and pulled a chair up to her bedside.

He leaned over close to her ear and whispered "Everything will be alright now, I promise."

She mumbled a little but stayed asleep. Not caring that Blaise and Harry were still in the room, he placed his hand on her stomach and started a gentle rub, earning him a kick of thanks from the baby growing inside.


	15. Chapter 15

Last time:

He leaned over close to her ear and whispered "Everything will be alright now, I promise."

She mumbled a little but stayed asleep. Not caring that Blaise and Harry were still in the room, he placed his hand on her stomach and started a gentle rub, earning him a kick of thanks from the baby growing inside.

Now:

A week later, Hermione was back in the new house, where Draco had moved in without giving her a choice, not that she minded. He had spent the last week making sure she was no longer dehydrated and her vitamins were back to normal. Blaise and Harry continued to make daily trips to the house to check on her, even playing a small prank on Draco by taking their shirts off and crawling in the bed with her one on each side, spooning and pretending to be asleep. After Draco ripped the covers off the bed, vein bulging from his neck, Harry and Blaise burst out laughing and tore down the stairs to avoid being punched.

Hermione was put on bed rest because of something the hospital picked up during a scan, the healer thought he had heard two heart beats, but when he went to check again he only found one strong beat. They decided to do a scan, much like a muggle ultrasound, but found only one heart beat and one baby. They feared the baby might have had a slight heart murmur thus making the call for bed rest.

Today was the day Draco planned on asking her to marry him. He placed a call to the healer that placed her on bed rest to see if it was alright to take her out to dinner, once he was given he okay, he made reservations at one of the nicest restaurants around.

"Come on Hermione, the reservation is at 7, do I need to come up and carry you down?" he yelled up the stairs.

"I'm waddling as fast as I can, I'd like to see you take on pregnancy for one day, just one."

She made her way down the stairs, ignoring the dull ache in her back figuring it was just because of the added weight of the baby on her small frame. Draco had gone out earlier that week, leaving Hermione in the care of Blaise and Harry, to buy a muggle car, knowing it was no longer safe to floo or apparate. Unfortunately for Hermione, Draco bought an S.U.V. She made her way outside and looked to the large black vehicle and turned to Draco.

"How am I supposed to get into that thing in my condition?" she asked, trying to figure out why he would buy such a large car.

"I'll help you get in and out, if I had thought about it, I would have bought you a step stool or something." he finished with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up and help me in the damn car."

Draco came up behind her and attempted to lift her up, she wasn't heavy, just awkward. She pulled herself in by the handle, Draco pushing her up by her butt. "Damn woman, do you have to make everything so difficult."

Once she was in she gave him a healthy smack on top of the head. "It wouldn't be difficult if you had bought a normal sized car." Draco closed the door, chuckling as he walked around the back so she wouldn't see him laugh.

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the restaurant. Draco not wanting to cause a scene, decided to lift Hermione out of the car. When they walked in they were taken to one of the best tables available.

"This is so sweet Draco." she said as she looked around.

"Well, I figured we'd go out one more time before the baby gets here." he replied, turning up the charm.

"Well I think this place is great and I couldn't have chosen better myself." she smiled at him sweetly as he gave himself an imaginary pat on the back.

The dinner was nice, they ended up having a conversation on baby names, which put them no closer to finding a name then before. Draco wanted to dance, but didn't bring it up due to the fact she was on bed rest. Deciding that this was the perfect time, he stood from his seat and walked around to her side, earning him a raised eyebrow. He smiled and dropped down to one knee, causing Hermione to freeze and everyone within 40 feet to turn around and watch.

"Hermione, I know we haven't been together long, but I realized when you went missing that I loved you. I had dreams about you and our baby night after night. All I wanted was to be with you again, hold you again... and never let you go. Hermione, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

She was still frozen solid, there was Draco, now on one knee, saying the sweetest things while holding out the Malfoy ring with what seemed like a million people watching.

"Draco, I would love to marry you." she said with a smile as he placed the ring on her finger, "but only after you take me to the hospital."

"Hospital?" he asked confused

"Yes, Hospital, my water just broke."

Draco went into what is commonly known as panic, he threw some money on the table and scooped her up in his arms, running all the way to the car.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" he asked himself after putting her in the car and climbing in.

"You can start by driving." she replied with nervousness, she still had at least six weeks to go before this was supposed to happen.

"Right" was all he said as he started the car and drove off. The hospital was twenty minutes from the restaurant, he made it in 13. He scooped her up once again, and made his way into the hospital.

"She having a baby, and its early." he yelled to any healer he could find. She was quickly taken up to the maternity ward and given a room.

The healer who Draco had phoned earlier in the day was on call, "Maybe the dinner wasn't such a good idea." he said to Draco before walking over to her.

"Have you been having and pain today?" the healer asked

"My back was hurting a bit, I just assumed it was the weight of the baby." she replied

"Well Ms. Granger, with the fact that your water broke, I can tell you that you'll be having a baby soon enough."

She already knew that thanks to the pregnancy books, but obviously Draco missed that chapter because he started to pace back and forth through the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Last time:

"Well Ms. Granger, with the fact that your water broke, I can tell you that you'll be having a baby soon enough."

She already knew that thanks to the pregnancy books, but obviously Draco missed that chapter because he started to pace back and forth through the room.

Now:

"Calm down Draco" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"How can I calm down, I'm having a baby!" he replied

"Last I checked, I'm having the baby, but I'd willing trade you if it were possible."

"Uhhh, no, I'll let you have the pleasure." he replied and paled at the thought.

"Just go tell Harry and Blaise whats happening, they'd be upset if we didn't."

Draco nodded and made his way out of the room to get a hold of Harry and Blaise. Hermione was right, if they didn't know what was going on till afterwards – they would be upset.

Back in the room, the healer came in with a look of worry on his face, "Is the baby's father here?" he asked the already nervous Hermione.

"Yes, he's just getting a hold of two of our friends, he should be back shortly – why whats wrong?"

"I think it would be best to wait till he got back." the healer told her

"It will not be best, if something is wrong with the baby, I want to know NOW!"

"Very well, Ms. Granger, the monitors that we placed on you stomach are still picking up an extra heartbeat, it's not all the time, but every 45 beats or so. I just want you to be prepared in case there is something wrong with his heart."

Hermione broke down into sobs immediately, trying to process the information. "Will the baby live?"

"He should, but we wont know anything until he's here and we can get a better look at him. I do think it would be wise to take the baby in a fashion much like a muggle cesarean section, just to make sure theres no stress on the baby until we can figure out whats going on with him."

Hermione eagerly nodded, "Do what ever it take to ensure his safety."

"I'll be back in to speak with you in a moment, just lay back and try to relax as much as possible."

The healer walked from the room, nearly walking into Draco, Blaise and Harry.

"Are one of you the father to Ms. Granger's baby?"

"I am" Draco said as he stepped forward. The healer sighed.

"You three come with me, I need to tell you what I just finished telling her."

The three followed the healer to a hall about 20 ft from her room. "I think I should tell you that there is a possibility of something being wrong with the baby's heart. As I told her, we wont know exactly what is going on until he is born. I have requested to take the baby in a muggle fashion to avoid the stress on him during the labor process."

Draco stood there, stunned at what the healer was saying, unable to speak.

"Has she agreed to give birth that way? And how soon before it happens?" Harry asked

"She has agreed, and I plan on taking the baby within the next hour. I need to prep a room for surgery and get some anesthetic going through her."

Draco finally came out of his trance, "How are you going to take the baby?"

"I will be making an incision on her bikini line, I will then physically remove the baby from her womb."

"Incision...as in cut her open?" Blaise asked

"Yes, I feel it is the best way, the baby is early, which wont be that big of problem considering we have magic and potions to strengthen him, but the heart is another issue."

"She was fine throughout the pregnancy, his heart beat was always good and strong, what would cause it to do that?" Draco asked

"Thats what puzzles me, I've read her reports and your right, his heart has always been fine. This is just one of those things that we will find out once we get him out and can have a proper look at him." the healer replied. "I think you should go to the room now and make sure she stays calm."

The three made their way back to the room, where Hermione was waiting.

"Did the healer tell you?" she asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, he told us, but everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." Draco replied trying to calm her down. He crawled into the hospital bed behind her to offer her some kind of support. Harry and Blaise made their way to the chairs that we set up for visitors, all anyone could do is wait.

Thirty minutes later, an older chubby nurse came in with a happy smile on her face. "Ms. Granger dear, the healers are ready for you now. If you would like the father and your friends in the room, they are welcome, but will have to dress in sterile clothing."

"I'm going in." Draco instantly replied. Harry and Blaise wanted to go but weren't sure if Hermione wanted that, and apparently she could tell.

"Blaise, Harry, I don't mind if you come in, it's not everyday I have my first baby." she said with a smile, trying to mask her nervousness.

"Then it's settled, I will take her to the room to be prepped for the operation, then I will come back for you three to get you ready."

Everyone agreed and Hermione was wheeled away to the operating room. The nurse came back five minutes later and collected the three men to get them ready.

The operating room was full of healers, not only was this not something they did on a daily basis, but there was also a chance that the baby was in poor health, therefore, all available were ready and waiting for anything. Draco, Harry and Blaise were walked in and instructed to stand near her head. A numbing spell was used on Hermione along with a spell to temporarily put her to sleep, she was panicking and that was one thing they didn't want.

The healers moved into position and made the incision, Hermione was out cold, but the three boys were a nervous wreck. The whole thing seemed to take forever, but in all reality, it only took 20 minutes. As the baby was pulled out, the healer doing the operation started to laugh. Everyone in the room looked at him like he had grown a third head.

"I think I know why we were hearing and extra heart beat." as he hand the baby to the waiting nurse.

"Well what the hell is the reason?" Draco all but yelled. The healer smirked as he pulled a second baby out.

"Because you have twin boys, this one was hiding behind the first."

The thuds could be heard through out the room, Draco, Harry and Blaise had all passed out at the exact same time.

A/N: Haha, how many of you were expecting that? I will be explaining further in the next chapter about how it happened. I had thrown small hints in previous chapters of twins, hoping nobody noticed so I could make it a surprise. I also want to say you readers are awesome, Over 29,000 hits in the last month and Over 20 reviews in the last 24 hours for this story alone so I decided to reward by updating quickly. I also want to tell you that I was going to end the story in another 2 chapters, but because the story seems to be going well, I've decided to add a little more so the story will last longer. Happy reading and I hope you enjoy it.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, you all made me smile with the reviews and there are a few I want to point out.

First to Celestreal – 10 pts for picking out that detail, and you're right, that was my plan.

Sampdoria – I know what you mean, but there is one thing I have neglected the entire story for the reason I would add it if the story went well.

American Hot fender – I guess I just see her with boys, more so then girls.

Pstibbons – HAHA, your review made me laugh. I personally like boys better, I have 2 boys and 1 girl. I love them all equally, but my daughter causes me to bang my head against the wall way more then both sons put together.

Jackmyles- it makes perfect sense, I told myself from the beginning that I would only do happy endings, real life sucks for a lot of people and I'd rather make the fictional world a happy place.

Last time:

"I think I know why we were hearing and extra heart beat." as he hand the baby to the waiting nurse.

"Well what the hell is the reason?" Draco all but yelled. The healer smirked as he pulled a second baby out.

"Because you have twin boys, this one was hiding behind the first."

The thuds could be heard through out the room, Draco, Harry and Blaise had all passed out at the exact same time.

Now:

Hermione woke up two hours later when she heard the small cry of a baby. She really wasn't in pain thanks to medicine, but she suddenly felt dizzy when her eyes landed on Draco and Blaise laying in beds similar to hers, something bad had to be wrong with the baby to make them require a bed as well.

"Hermione! Your awake!" Harry's voice rang out.

"Harry, whats wrong with my baby? Why are they in beds too?" she asked pointing to Draco and Blaise, obviously panicking because she had failed to notice the two babies he was holding.

"The babies are fine, there wasn't anything wrong with his heart, the extra beat was from a second baby."

"A second...two...as in twins?" she asked in a high voice

"Yes twins, the second was hiding behind the second one, apparently being so close in the womb together, their hearts were beating at the same pace, only when the second baby would shift and his heart beat would fall out of sync."

Harry rose from his seat, walking carefully with his arms full of babies towards their mother. Hermione reached out and took one of the babies to get his settled before taking the other.

"Their absolutely breathtaking." she whispered in awe at the little blond haired baby and the brown haired baby snuggled into her arms.

"Who would have thought you and a ferret could create kids this good looking." Harry chuckled.

"They're both still mine, Potter." Draco's groggy voice stated.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I'm not going to take the babies." Harry chuckled

Draco stood and walked over to Hermione, looking at the babies the entire time. He gently picked up the brown haired baby from Hermione's arms and smiled. "I had a dream about this one when you were missing."

"Thats funny, because I dreamed about this one while in Pansy's clutches."

"Why am I in bed?" came the voice of Blaise.

"Because you and Malfoy passed out." Harry stated, not letting on that he had passed out also.

"Malfoy's don't pass out, I was just trying to make sure the floor was sterile." Knowing no one believed a word coming from his mouth.

Suddenly the door opened and and elderly nurse came in "Oh good, everyones awake. I must say it was quite a funny sight seeing you three MEN, pass out at the same time-- gave us all a good chuckle."

"HA...You passed out too!!" Draco almost shouted with amusement.

"But not as long as you two." he retorted back.

"How are you feeling Ms. Granger?" the nurse asked through the bickering boys.

"I feel pretty good, a little hungry, but pain wise I'm fine. Are the babies healthy?" she suddenly asked

"Both are perfectly fine, we gave them a potion to strengthen their bodies, but other then that they are as healthy as possible."

Hermione sighed in relief as the weight of her child's health problems lifted from her shoulders.

"Have you thought of names for the babies yet?" the nurse asked.

"Not yet, we cant seem to decided on anything, and now we've got to come up with two names." Draco stated to the nurse.

"Well, she will be in here for a few days, I'll need to know the names before you leave."

Hermione and Draco nodded to the nurse before she walked out, leaving them alone again.

"You two haven't come up with names yet?" Blaise asked with a chuckle.

"No...we haven't." Hermione said while rolling her eyes.

"I want this one to be called Draco Jr." Draco said with a smile.

"I think not." Hermione frowned

"Whats wrong with my name?"

"Nothing is wrong with the name, but what would the other think if he wasn't named after anyone."

before he could come up with a valid reason, the brown haired baby started to whine. "I think he's hungry." Draco said while walking over to Hermione to trade babies.

Hermione nodded and started to lower the top of her gown.

"What are you doing?" Blaise asked with a blush

"I'm going to attempt to breastfeed my son." she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh...well, I'm going to go find something to do...I'll be back in a bit." Blaise darted out of the room, causing everyone to laugh.

Draco walked over to the chair, sitting down with the blond baby that looked exactly like him. "Your going to kill the girls when you get older, you realize that?" he said to the baby. The baby stirred a bit and opened his eyes to look at the person holding him.

"Brown eyes?" he whispered to himself (I know most babies have blue eyes at birth, just go along for the sake of the story)

"What did you say?" Hermione asked

"He's got brown eyes, just like you."

Hermione smiled at that, glad the baby bore some resemblance to her.

"You two really do need to pick out names you know, we cant call the the blond baby or the brown haired kid." Harry said with a smile.

The nurse came back in to bring Hermione some food and smiled at the young mother already feeding the baby. "I see he didn't have a problem learning to feed."

"Of course not, he's my son, he knows what their for." Draco replied with a smirk, earning an eye roll from Harry, Hermione and the nurse.

"Anyways, here is some food for you, I've placed a spell to keep it hot until your ready for it."

"Thank you." Hermione replied

"Oh, Ms. Granger, I almost forgot to tell you, there are some people here to see you."

"Just send them in, I'll get myself covered up."

"Alright, they will be in to see you shortly." the nurse said as she walked out.

"Draco, who else did you tell that I was here?"

"I only told Blaise and Harry, I have no clue how anyone else knows."

Just then the door opened and Hermione gasped.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, Draco. My wife and I were curious to see our new grandchildren that we knew absolutely nothing about." Lucius said with a smirk.

"I...oh...ummmm...duhhhhh." was all Draco could sputter out as his parents focused on him and the babies.


	18. Chapter 18

Last time:

"Hello, Ms. Granger, Draco. My wife and I were curious to see our new grandchildren that we knew absolutely nothing about." Lucius said with a smirk.

"I...oh...ummmm...duhhhhh." was all Draco could sputter out as his parents focused on him and the babies.

Now:

"Draco, can your mother and I speak with in private?" Lucius asked in a calm voice. Draco stood from his chair and handed the baby he was holding to Harry.

"We can go down the hall a bit. Hermione, I'll be right back."

Hermione just sat there, looking to Harry not knowing what was going to happen. Harry could sense her uneasiness and sat down next to her.

"Everything will be fine, Draco wont let them bully him or you." he said trying to calm her down a little. Hermione nodded but still didn't say anything.

Lucius and Narcissa followed Draco down the hall to an empty room where the conversation began.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Narcissa asked immediately.

"I didn't know how you would react, considering she's muggle born. How did you find out?" Draco asked.

"I found out a few months back, I found a slip of paper on the desk in the study. It had all Hermione's information on it, but didn't disclose the father so I did some searching around" Lucius replied. Draco inwardly cursed himself for not destroying the paper when Blaise handed it to him.

"Is this something you want Draco?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course I want it, I've got to beautiful boys in there and the woman I fell in love with." Draco replied.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Draco, your father and I have come to terms with this. We have been watching you for a while, even hiring private investigators to try and find her when Pansy took her."

"Draco, I'll admit, I was less then happy at the time when I found out, but I've seen her defend you, I've seen the fact that the Weasleys have rejected her because of you and most of all, I've noticed that she is strong and determined." Lucius added.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Draco asked.

"We are trying to say that even though she is muggle born, she has gone through a lot to be with you, we know she isn't after your money or name, she is genuine. We want to get to know her and our grandchildren." Narcissa finally got out, leaving Draco speechless.

"I want to talk to her Draco, woman to woman, can you arrange that?" Narcissa asked.

Draco could tell his parents were being sincere, he knew them better then anyone.

"Come with me and I'll tell Harry to leave the room." Draco stood, followed by his mother leaving Lucius in the room waiting.

"Hermione, my mother wants to speak with you alone, don't worry, her intentions are good."

Harry looked to see what she wanted him to do, and when she nodded to him giving him the okay, he handed her the blond hair baby and walked out of the room, not moving away from the door in case something happened, Draco followed Harry out and went back to talk to his father.

Narcissa walked to Hermione slowly, not wanting to frighten the young girl. She looked down to the two babies and smiled.

"Can I please hold one of them?" she asked, hoping Hermione wouldn't reject her.

Hermione hesitated, but trusted Draco's judgment.

"You can hold this one, he's just finished eating but I think his brother is ready to be fed."

Narcissa picked up the tiny baby with brown hair and cradled him in her arms.

"I wanted to tell you that Lucius and I are not angry about you or the babies. We have known about the pregnancy for a few months now and we think Draco has made the right choice in you."

Hermione was blown back by her words.

"What about my blood? I'm not pure blood, I'm muggle born."

"Hermione, that doesn't matter to us anymore, we have seen what you have been through, we know that you were going to try and do this alone, we have seen you defend our son. Lucius and I even hired people to find you when we heard that Pansy had taken you. We just want a chance to be in our grand children's lives, we want a chance to get to know you."

Hermione didn't know what to say, she never in her life thought she would be accepted by the Malfoys.

Narcissa started to sing to the baby in her arms, while rubbing his cheek with her thumb. The baby slowly opened his eyes, looking to where the voice was coming from. Narcissa let out a small gasp, "He's got Draco's gray eyes. I never thought I'd see a child with brown hair and the Malfoy eyes." she said looking to Hermione.

"This baby that actually looks like Draco has my brown eyes, funny how things happen."

"They are both adorable, have you picked out names?" she asked.

"I have an idea, Draco wanted one named after him, and I wasn't sure about it, but I think I would like to call the one your holding Gregory James Malfoy, and this one Draco Blaise Malfoy. Both Harry and Blaise have stayed by us the entire time, I think it only fitting."

"I think those are wonderful names. Do you mind if I bring Lucius in so he can meet his grandsons?"

"I don't mind, I want to make sure Draco likes the names, that way we can stop calling them Brown haired baby and Blond baby."

Narcissa handed her the baby and laughed, "yeah I think names would be nice." and she left to retrieve the guys.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Just to let you know, I did not pick the name Gregory because of Goyle.. My son, who happens to be blond with gray eyes is named Gregory, thats where I got the name from.

Last time:

"I think those are wonderful names. Do you mind if I bring Lucius in so he can meet his grandsons?"

"I don't mind, I want to make sure Draco likes the names, that way we can stop calling them Brown haired baby and Blond baby."

Narcissa handed her the baby and laughed, "yeah I think names would be nice." and she left to retrieve the guys.

Now:

Hermione had just finished feeding the blond haired baby when the three Malfoys and Harry walked back into the room. Narcissa instantly went to Hermione and asked for the baby again. She picked up the tiny baby and cradled him snuggly to her chest as she walked to Lucius.

"This one has Draco's eyes?" Narcissa said with a smile, showing the baby to Lucius. He held his hands out as to ask to hold him, but Narcissa smacked his hand. "Get your own! I'm bonding with him."

Draco walked over to Hermione and sat on the bed next to her. "Do you mind if my father holds this one? I know its hard for you, but they are sincere, they just want a chance."

Hermione let out a sigh and handed the baby to Draco, "I trust you."

Draco walked over to his father, and after a minute of trying to transfer the baby comfortably, he was held in Lucius's arms. Lucius walked carefully over to the chair, and sat down slowly.

"I cant believe I'm a grandfather, I'm to good looking to be a grandfather." he said with a smirk that was quickly turning into a smile as the baby adjusted in his arms.

Hermione couldn't help but watch the interaction between the Malfoys, they almost seemed...normal. She felt the bed dip as Draco sat down next to her.

"My mom said something about names?"

"I was thinking about names and I think I have found some I like, as long as your okay with it."

"Lets have them." He said filled with curiosity.

"I was thinking of calling the one you dad is holding Draco Blaise Malfoy."

"I knew I had a good name." he said with a smirk, "I like it. So what about the brown haired one?"

"I was thinking of Gregory James Malfoy."

"After Goyle?"

"NO, of course not, I've always liked the name Gregory and James is after Harry."

Draco bent down low and whispered something into her ear, causing everyone to look at them.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked excitedly.

"Go for it, I know you want to, plus, it'll piss the Weasel off again."

"We'll wait for Blaise to get back before we tell everyone." Draco nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Granger" Lucius finally spoke, "I know Draco just bought you a house, but I want to extend the welcome to you if you all want to move to the manor."

"I appreciate it Mr. Malfoy, but the house Draco bought is special to me and I really would like to raise the children there."

"I understand." was all he said before turning his attention back to the baby.

Blaise walked back in with his eyes closed "Is everything put away and everyone fed?"

"Don't worry Blaise, your safe." Hermione said with a chuckle. Blaise slowly opened one eye to check his surrounding and jumped as he noticed Lucius and Narcissa.

"Ummmm... did I miss something?" he asked slightly worried about the newest arrivals.

"Everything is fine." Harry stated.

"Now that everyone is here, we would like to announce the babies names." Draco said with a smile.

He walked to his father and reached for the baby. He walked back across the room and placed the blond hair baby in Blaise's arms. He then went and got the brown haired baby from his mom and placed the baby in Harry's arms.

"The baby Blaise is holding will be Draco Blaise Malfoy."

Blaise looked up in shock that the baby had his name included.

"The baby harry is holding will be Harry James Malfoy."

Harry smiled big enough for everyone to see.

"We are also making the both of you god fathers, if you accept of course."

"I accept" Harry said instantly, Blaise following with the same response.

"What did you mean when you said it will piss the Weasel off?" Lucius asked

"Ron and the rest of the Weasley's are upset with me because I slept with Draco, they were even more upset that Harry offered to raise the baby as his own and give him the Potter name."

"So thats what everything was all about with that Ron kid." Narcissa said in sudden understanding.

Lucius stood and walked out the door, coming back minutes later with a nurse and a camera.

"I want a picture with all of us in it, I have a plan to make a statement to the Weasley clan."

No one questioned his motives, placed the babies in Hermione's arms, and stood around her. The nurse took the picture and handed it to Lucius.

"We will be back in the morning to check on you both and the children." Lucius said as he walked over and gave each baby a kiss on the head and even gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. Narcissa followed behind him and repeated his actions.

"See you in the morning." they said as they walked from the room.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I'm not sure, but I know the Weasley's are in for a surprise at what ever he does." Draco replied with a smirk.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: short chapter, but I need to update my other stories as well.

Last time:

"What do you think they are going to do?" Hermione asked Draco.

"I'm not sure, but I know the Weasley's are in for a surprise at what ever he does." Draco replied with a smirk.

Now:

The next morning, Lucius walked in with a huge smirk on his face, closely followed by a snickering Narcissa.

"What did you do?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a little birth announcement" he replied while placing a copy in front of Draco and Hermione.

Narcissa went to baby Draco, "May I?" she asked looking towards Hermione, who gave her a nod. Lucius went to baby Harry and scooped him up.

Hermione and Draco both burst out laughing at the same time, on the front page of the daily prophet, a picture of the group was printed large as life, with an article underneath.

**The Malfoy family has welcomed three new members to the family. Draco Malfoy and Hermione have given birth to two healthy baby boys. She was surrounded by her best friends Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini. It is unclear where her long time friend Ronald Weasley was, but sources say he did not attend the birth. Hermione Granger is due to marry Draco Malfoy sometime within the next few weeks. **

**We were granted a special interview with Lucius Malfoy in regards to his future daughter in law and his new grandsons. **

**Reporter: How do you feel about having Hermione Granger as you future daughter in law and mother of your grandchildren?"**

**Lucius: Actually, I don't mind, Hermione is an intelligent girl. She is strong, stubborn and well mannered, perfect for a Malfoy.**

**Reporter: How do you feel that she is a muggle born?**

**Lucius: A year ago I would not have been happy with the situation, but upon seeing her strength and her willingness to stand by my son, no matter the consequence, I accept her with open arms.**

**Reporter: Why wasn't the birth attended by any of the Weasley family? It just seems odd that Ron isn't around.**

**Lucius: The Weasley's have taken it upon themselves to outcast Ms. Granger because of her connection with my son. My family was able to look past her blood line, but now we are the one's being looked down upon, especially Hermione because of her choice. My honest opinion is that the Weasley's were upset that Ms. Granger has decided to be with a Malfoy, her intelligence would greatly help the Weasley line and when she chose my son over theirs, I believe that is when the tension was started. **

**Reporter: You mentioned the babies were named after the three friends, what are the names of the newest Malfoy's?**

**Lucius: One baby was named Draco Blaise Malfoy, the other is Harry James Malfoy.**

**Reporter: After Harry potter?**

**Lucius: Yes, he is one of Hermione's closest and most loyal friends. Harry and Blaise are godfathers for the twins as well.**

**Reporter: It seems you are all Happy with how things worked out, are there any regrets?**

**Lucius: There will always be regrets, but the important thing is that four children, enemy's in school, different blood lines, and from two separate houses that seem to always rival each other, were able to get past everything. Two children were born yesterday, to a gryffindor and a slytherin, one pure blood, one muggle born, the odds were and are against them. People do change over time, my son and future daughter in law were the first to look past the differences, whether in was love in the beginning or not, I'm not sure, but I can see the love between them now and I for one am proud that they were able to break boundaries and o what is right.**

**Reporter: I would like to thank you for your time Mr. Malfoy, Thank you.**

Hermione finished reading the article and looked over to Lucius, who was tracing his finger over the babies face.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy" she said with a tears in her eyes.

"No need to thank me, everything I said was true, I just hope it makes a statement, not only to The Weasleys, but to anyone else who will have a problem with your relationship or the children." he paused for a minute, "People do change, my wife and I have and so has our son, I for one am curious to see the personality of these two babies come out, an interesting combination if you ask me."

Everyone in the room laughed and for once, Hermione was relieved in the situation.

Back at the Burrow:

"I cant believe she is actually getting along with the ferrets parents?" Ron said as he sat the paper down.

"Oh get over it Ron, it cant be that bad if Harry is okay with all of this." Fred said.

"He insulted our family?" Ron said with his red ears glowing.

"In this case, I have to say Malfoy is right, you, mum and Ginny have successfully managed to ruin a seven year friendship over something as stupid as who they chose to sleep with. You three have made the entire family look bad." George replied as he stood from the table, Fred following.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked, still upset.

"To see Hermione, she needs to know that not all the Weasley's are narrow minded." and the twins walked out, they would be going to see the new twins on the block and friend.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I guess I didn't make it clear enough, sorry. Hermione said that she was going to ask about the name Gregory James Malfoy in the last chapter, Draco whispered in her ear that he would rather name the baby after Harry completly to annoy Ron and make Hermione and Harry happy, thus resulting in Harry James Malfoy.

Last time:

"In this case, I have to say Malfoy is right, you, mum and Ginny have successfully managed to ruin a seven year friendship over something as stupid as who they chose to sleep with. You three have made the entire family look bad." George replied as he stood from the table, Fred following.

"Where are you two going?" Ron asked, still upset.

"To see Hermione, she needs to know that not all the Weasley's are narrow minded." and the twins walked out, they would be going to see the new twins on the block and friend.

Now:

Fred and George arrived at the hospital and were led the the room where Hermione was staying. They had not warned anyone that they were coming, so when they walked into the door and met with Lucius's wand, they threw their hands in the air like a muggle cop shop.

"Put your wand away man, we come in peace." George said

"Yeah, not all the Weasley's are gits, we just came to congratulate the new parents and meet the twins." Fred continued.

"It's alright Mr. Malfoy, they are here with good intentions." Hermione replied as Lucius lowered his wand. "So I take it you'd seen the paper this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah it was funny that one was delivered for each member of the family." George replied, earning a smirk from Lucius and a laugh from Hermione and Draco.

"Wheres Harry?" Fred asked

"He and Blaise went shopping with Narcissa to purchase a second crib and anything else needed." Lucius replied. The twins nodded and made their way closer to Hermione who was holding baby Harry.

"Which one is this?" George asked

"This is Harry and the one Draco is holding is Draco."

"Can we hold them?" Fred asked

Meanwhile in Diagon Alley:

Narcissa and the two boys were trying to get everything they would need for the unexpected twin, shop after shop was met with the three. It appeared everyone had read their paper that morning because they were receiving congratulations and hand shakes from almost everyone that noticed them.

Narcissa was buying the best of everything, the crib sheets were made of the softest cotton available, blankets were embroidered with their names, clothes were made by finest designers and a crib was purchased to match the first. Harry couldn't help but think of what Hermione would think if she had known how much money Narcissa was actually spending.

"Hermione's gonna flip you know." he whispered to Blaise as Narcissa was having two sets of silver plates, cups and utensils engraved with the twins names.

"Those kids are Malfoys, with Lucius and Narcissa approving of everything, those babes will be spoiled just like their father was... she just going to have to learn to deal with it." Blaise responded

"I guess you right." Harry said with a chuckle

Once Narcissa was confident she had bought everything that would be needed, she decided they needed to eat lunch before heading to Hermione house to put everything away. Flanked by the boys, they went into a small restaurant that had opened a few months before. They were led to a table so they could order and eat.

"I never thought I would see a Malfoy eat in a restaurant like this." Harry commented with a smile.

"It's nice to eat somewhere you can relax every once in a while, the fancy type restaurants can get rather annoying when you have waiters tripping over themselves trying to make sure your happy with everything." she replied, returning the smile.

The three ordered and had almost completed their meals when a high pitched "How dare you" sounded through the restaurant. They had looked up in just enough time to see Molly and Ginny Weasley approaching. Narcissa rolled her eyes and put the famous Malfoy smirk on.

"How dare you say such things about my family, you had no right." Molly yelled.

"My husband did have a right, he was asked questions and answered them honestly." Narcissa replied with arrogance.

"And you Harry, allowing that...child to be named after you, what if Ginny wanted to name your children after you?"

"Ginny and I aren't together, and I can assure you I will not be having children with her."

Ginny growled a little and lifted her chin in defiance.

"If you don't mind, we are trying to finish our meals so we can get back to the hospital." Narcissa said with a bored tone.

"You are no longer welcome at the burrow Harry, You have chosen who you wish to be faithful to."

"Why am I having to choose sides, I think you are wrong in treating Hermione the way you are but that doesn't mean I don't care for you or the other Weasleys."

"That isn't enough Harry." Ginny finally said, "And I agree with mum, your not welcome."

"Harry, if you need a place to stay, you can stay in the manor, same offer applies to you Blaise."

"Thank you Narcissa" they replied in unison.

Back at the hospital, Lucius, Hermione and Draco were almost in tears laughing as the twins explained the reactions of Ron, Ginny and Molly.

"Molly really set her copy on fine?" Hermione asked still laughing.

"Yeah, and Ginny started to cry when she read the part about the baby being named after Harry," Fred replied.

"What about Ron?" Draco asked

"That was probably the best yet, He flipped the page about fifty times looking for the line that said Just kidding while growing redder and redder." George told them.

"Well then, it looks like my article had the desired effects." Lucius said still laughing.

"I just don't understand why Ron is so mad at me for this, he knew I didn't have feelings for him."

"It's not that Hermione, in his opinion, you were supposed to fall madly in love with him, Harry with Ginny and we were to be the perfect little family. The fact that you slept with Draco and not him is what really set the whole thing off." George replied

"The thing is, he's been trying to get close to you since Viktor, and you always seemed to ignore his advances, when you got pregnant by Draco, it ruined his plans." Fred continued.

Lucius rolled his eyes, "I cant imagine Hermione being in a relationship with your brother, it would be like matching up a genius with a house plant, it would have never worked."

"Most of us agree with that, but mum, Ginny and Ron don't see it that way."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, I'm happy with Draco, and I'm happy with my life, it they can't deal with it then its their loss."


	22. Chapter 22

Last time:

"Most of us agree with that, but mum, Ginny and Ron don't see it that way."

"Well as far as I'm concerned, I'm happy with Draco, and I'm happy with my life, it they can't deal with it then its their loss."

Now:

The first few weeks since the twins birth was exhausting for everyone. Draco and Hermione hardly got any sleep, Harry and Blaise continued to come over all the time, Harry actually moving into the spare room to help out. Hermione had grown close to Lucius and Narcissa, they really did seem to be trying to turn themselves around for the sake of their grand children. They would also come over to help out daily.

The twins were turning 8 weeks old today and they were finally starting to get on some kind of pattern when it came to sleep and feeding. Thanks to Harry, Hermione and Draco were able to get a full 7 hours of sleep the night before. Hermione woke up and went to the living room where Harry, Lucius and Blaise were sitting.

"Thanks for helping us, we reallllly needed the sleep, twins are brutal." she said as she sat down between Blaise and Harry.

"No problem Hermione, we aren't god fathers and grandfathers for nothing." Harry replied.

"I still think I'm to good looking to be a grandfather." Lucius replied with a smirk. "I should also warn you Hermione, now that you are healed up my wife will be dragging you to prepare for the wedding."

Hermione groaned and slumped further into the couch.

"Planning the wedding requires moving and frankly, I just want to sit and relax."

"You can probably hold her off for a week or so, but she is ready to see Draco marry." Lucius replied with a chuckle.

"No, I wont hold her off, I am excited but I'm just so worn out."

"Have you decided on a bridesmaid yet? Draco has already asked me to be his best man." Blaise asked.

"I don't have any female friends, your all male." she grew silent for a minute before her own smirk appeared, " Harry, will you be my man of honor?"

Lucius and Blaise burst out laughing, while Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Man of honor?" he asked

"Yes, man of honor, I can't very well stand up there by myself."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine, I'll do it...but I will not wear a dress."

The other three in the room suddenly had a mental picture of Harry standing there in a long, emerald green dress, smiling at the crowd.

"I'd think you were sexy" she said with a wiggling of her eye brows.

"Absolutely, positively not." Harry replied to the comment, setting the room into laughter again.

Narcissa walked in a few minutes later, baby in each arm.

"Oh Hermione, your up...wonderful, I have a question for you." she said in a hyper voice.

"When do you want to start planning?" Hermione asked, already knowing what Narcissa was going to ask.

"WOW, your good." she said, handing the babies to her. Lucius gave Hermione a wink and an I told you so look.

"I was thinking of starting today actually, if your up for it that is?"

"That will be fine, I guess we need to start sometime considering we set the date for three weeks from today."

"THREE WEEKS...TO PLAN A MALFOY WEDDING?" Narcissa asked in mortification.

"Calm down Narcissa, I highly doubt Hermione wants to make as big of deal out of this as you did." Lucius replied while shaking his head.

"He's right, It wont be a huge wedding, I have no family and all of my friends are in the wedding itself, so other then the Hogwarts professors, everyone else there will be from the Malfoy side."

"Where are your parents child?" Lucius asked.

"Ummm, they kinda disowned me when I told them I was pregnant, said they wanted no part of the child's life or mine." she answered looking down.

"You and Draco are doing this wedding part muggle, part wizarding right?"

"Yes, thats the plan."

"Then who is going to walk you down the isle if your father isn't there?" Lucius asked.

"Don't know, I guess I was just going to walk down on my own."

"No you wont, don't worry, I think I have someone in mind for the job." Lucius told her.

"Who?"

"You'll see."

The next day Lucius made an appearance to an old friend, and Draco's god father.

"Hello Severus." he said while walking into the classroom.

"Ahh, Lucius, what brings you to my little slice of heaven." Snape asked sarcastically.

"I've got a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

"Yes a favor, well its actually more for Draco." he replied. Snape rolled his eyes and motioned for Lucius to continue.

"Have you read the paper lately?"

"No, I've been brewing nonstop for weeks, why?"

"Well, Draco is getting married and the woman he is to marry just had a set of twins, Draco is a father now."

Severus looked to Lucius in shock, "I wasn't aware he was going to be a father."

"No one was, They kept it pretty well hidden. We knew of course on our own accord, but they didn't tell us until we walked into the hospital and faced them."

"I'm not babysitting if thats what your here to ask." Severus said quickly.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. The brides parents disowned her when they found out she was pregnant and has no one to walk her down the isle. All of their friends are in the wedding itself and I cant do it because Narcissa and I are in charge of babies."

"So you want me to step in as the Brides father for the day?"

"Draco and I would appreciate it if you did."

"I will do it for Draco. When is the wedding and who is the bride?"

"The wedding is in three weeks at two in the afternoon...and the bride is Hermione Granger."

Severus looked to Lucius, waiting for the punch line of the joke.

"Granger? Are you serious?"

"We aren't joking Severus, Draco has twins with Hermione Granger and they plan to wed in three weeks."

Severus gave one final look to Lucius before passing out. Never did he picture Hermione and Draco together.


	23. Chapter 23

Last time:

"Granger? Are you serious?"

"We aren't joking Severus, Draco has twins with Hermione Granger and they plan to wed in three weeks."

Severus gave one final look to Lucius before passing out. Never did he picture Hermione and Draco together.

Now:

The next three weeks went by in a blur. Hermione and Narcissa had spent every available moment trying to get ready the wedding. The babies had finally started sleeping through the night and even Severus had made an appearance to see his god son and the new arrivals.

Hermione wasn't thrilled about Snape walking her down the Isle but kept her mouth shut because she could tell he wasn't thrilled either.

No one had heard anything from Ron or the other Weasleys that were against her relationship with Draco, but Fred and George had come over every few days to see the new twins. Fred and George had heard about Harry being the man of honor and begged to be brides men, which she accepted.

The day of the wedding was finally here and Hermione had to admit that she was nervous. She and Narcissa had spent what felt like hours getting ready for her trip down the Isle and she still didn't feel ready enough.

The wedding was to take place at Malfoy Manor in the garden. White chairs had been set up for the guest, which Hermione discovered the Malfoys knew a lot of people as the guest list grew. All of her old professors were there, even more surprising was the fact that most of the Slytherin and Gryffindors from their year had been invited and showed up. Hermione looked out of the window and down to the garden that was already filled with people and sighed.

"There are sooo many people down there, my stomach feels like I've got rabid owls fluttering inside."

"You will be fine dear, everyone seems excited about this." Narcissa said with a reassuring smile.

"I know, and I'm excited too, it's just...what if people have the same reaction that Ron and the other Weasleys had?"

"They wont, apparently when Lucius did that article a few weeks back, it made an impression on everyone. Now pull yourself together, I need to head down with Lucius to get the babies."

"Thanks Narcissa, I hope like hell your right."

Narcissa gave her a hug and walked out of the room to collect Lucius and the children. Hermione went back to getting ready, which didn't take long to complete considering Narcissa started on her a while ago. She sat down on the bed with five minutes to spare before the wedding started when a knock came to the door.

"It's open" she yelled

Severus walked into the room with a smirk, "I still cant believe it's you and Draco getting married."

"Trust me the feelings mutual. I never expected this." she replied.

"Well come on, everyone is ready to start and I need to get you down there." he said with an extended arm. She took his arm and started to laugh. "Something you find funny?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just...just , well, look at everything. I'm getting ready to marry Draco Malfoy, the guy who tormented me in school, I've already had two children with him, I have a man of honor and brides men, half the Weasley's wont talk to me, nor my own parents yet Lucius and Narcissa accept this whole thing, Pansy kidnapped me so she could pass my babies off as her own, and to top it off, my ex potions professor, the great bat of the dungeons, is acting like my father for the day and walking me down to Isle to deliver the Gryffindor brain into the clutches of Draco the slytherin. Surely you can see why I'm laughing."

He chuckled a little then frowned, "Call me bat of the dungeons again and I'll throw you down the Isle, but I do see the humor in this situation. Now come on before Potter thinks I've kidnapped you for potions experiments."

She felt a little better as she walked arm in arm with Snape down to her wedding, it seemed that the events over the last few months had finally caught up with her and she just couldn't stop laughing.

"Please tell me your not going to laugh through the entire wedding." Severus said as he looked down to the witch by his side.

"I'm trying to stop, really I am."

"Well I suggest you stop because the time has come for you to become a Malfoy."

The door opened and the crowd turned to look at her, she froze.

"There are so many people here, I cant walk out there."

Severus rolled his eyes and sighed, "Lets play a game shall we, I will say a potions ingredient and you say one back, it will help calm your nerves and get your mind off of all the people."

"Alright, start now as we walk" she replied

"Newts eye"

"ash of phoenix"

"Beetle wings"

"Toads warts"

The pair continued until they reached the front, a reporter had been taking pictures as he was told to photograph everyone involved with the wedding. Severus finally came to a stop and Hermione looked up to see Draco smiling at her nervously.

"_So he's just as shaken with this as I am"_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Who gives this woman away?" the man in the front asked.

"I am, Severus Snape"

Severus moved Hermione closer to Draco and slid her hand into his, before moving next to Blaise.

"We are here today to join Draco Malfoy in marriage to Hermione Granger. I ask now if there are any objections to the joining of these young people."

Hermione held her breath, hoping Narcissa was right. After about 45 seconds, no one spoke up so the minister continued.

"This is not something that should be entered into lightly, I want you both to take a minute to be sure this is what you both want."

Silence fell through the crowd again as both considered what the man had said. Draco didn't need a minute, he knew this was what he wanted. He couldn't imagine not having her around him, the weeks that Pansy had her almost killed him. Hermione didn't need a minutes either, one look into the slytherins eyes told her everything she needed to know. Both turned to the minister and nodded in unison.

"Very well, I will continue the ceremony." the minister replied.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione Granger as your wife?"

"I do"

"Do you vow to protect and love her until you are parted with death?"

"I do"

"Do you vow to remain faithful to her and your marriage?"

"I do"

A sense of magic could be felt through out the garden as the beginning of the wedding vows had taken hold.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, take Draco Malfoy as your husband?"

"I do"

"Do you vow to protect and love him until you are parted with death?"

"I do"

"Do you vow to remain faithful to him and your marriage?"

"I do"

The magic grew stronger and stronger with every passing second.

"Please hand me the rings." the minister said

The matching gold rings were handed to him by Blaise. The minister raised the rings to the air and said a chant, causing the rings to glow.

"Draco, please place the ring on her finger." the minister said with a smile.

Draco reached for the floating ring and slid it gently on her finger as he smiled and said "I love you"

"Hermione, please place the ring on his finger."

Hermione repeated the actions and smiled back, "I love you too."

"Please face each other, and place your hands together that carry the rings and raise your joined hands in the air."

As the followed his instructions, the magic that had been building through the gardens seemed to center around the newly married couple. A sudden burst of silver light surrounded them as the vows took root.

Everyone gasped at the brightness that surrounded them and slowly faded.

"Mr. Malfoy, you may now kiss your bride"

Draco pulled Hermione into him and placed his lips on hers, as the minister announced

"I would like to introduce Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

The gardens erupted into cheers and cat catcalls as the couple continued to kiss. When Draco finally pulled away, he placed his hand on her face, "I love you Mrs. Malfoy"

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I love you too Mr. Malfoy."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Alright guys, only one chapter left after this one. Thanks for all the reviews.

Last time:

The gardens erupted into cheers and cat catcalls as the couple continued to kiss. When Draco finally pulled away, he placed his hand on her face, "I love you Mrs. Malfoy"

She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I love you too Mr. Malfoy."

Now:

Hermione and Draco left for a short two day honeymoon. Narcissa had insisted they go for a week, but Hermione didn't want to be away from the babies that long, call it motherly instinct, call it over protective, call it what you will, but she couldn't stand being away from them any longer the the two days she had promised.

Draco surprised Hermione with a trip to Italy, They ate, they danced, they went sight seeing, they did everything they could, making the best out of the honeymoon, even though Hermione already missed her babies.

The Weasley house was in chaos over the four page article the next day in the paper.

"She let the bat walk her down the Isle!!" Ron yelled, "Slytherins, she is surrounded by slytherins!" he fumed.

"Not all slytherins" George said with a smile, "Look on the 3rd page, Fred and I were the Brides men."

Ron flipped the pages quickly and yelped, "YOU WENT? YOU WERE IN THE SHAM?" he yelled turning bright red.

"Calm down Ron, you blew it with her and you know it." Arthur said, "I for one am Happy to see that everything worked out."

"You support this?" Ron asked angrily. Arthur was a pretty even tempered man, but the bashing he had listened to over the months from Ron, Ginny and Molly had finally grated his last nerve.

"Yes, I support them. Draco Malfoy may not have been your choice for her, but what happened , happened, They have children together and by the looks of them in the paper – they are happy together. Who are you to meddle in other peoples lives, there are children involved Ron, and if both mother and father are willing to put aside everything and come together, then I see no need for you to be so upset. Harry has accepted it, Fred and George have accepted it, from what I understand most of the slytherins from your year accept it, and last but not least, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy accept it. What I am truly ashamed of is the way you , your mother and sister have treated your best friends."

"They pushed me aside." Ron yelled back

"They did not push you aside, Hermione came to us in tears because she was pregnant, she needed comfort after her parents disowned her, she was facing raising a child alone with no father to help, and you cast her aside like the dirt on your shoes. You and Harry were her best friends, she would have done anything for you – yet when the time came for you to be there for her, Harry was the only one who stepped up to the plate, even offering himself as father to a child that wasn't even his."

Ron sunk lower into his chair, he knew his father was right; she would have done anything to help him if her were in a bad situation. Arthur stood from the table and walked away, leaving his son to his thoughts. Fred however stayed put, George by his side.

"Dad is right, she is happy with Draco, he is happy with her, and they both make good parents. She had plenty of friends around her and I think you should just leave them be. If you see her out and about , ignore her and leave her to live her life." Fred said to him with slight anger.

"Did you know Pansy kidnapped her... to steal her baby? Of course you didn't. Draco, Harry and Blaise searched for her for three weeks until she was found. As her once best friend, you should have been there searching with them. It's funny that her school time enemies hardly slept, filled with worry over her disappearance, yet one of her best friends couldn't see past his stubbornness to care enough to even check on her." George finished.

The twins rose from the table and left. Ron continued to read the article and glance at the pictures.

'A wedding to remember' was the headline that stuck in his head. He watched the first picture closely, it was taken as they were being announced, he watch them smile at each other before they embraced in a kiss. He read further down the page coming to the next picture, Snape was walking her down the Isle, no ill scowl on the professors face, he looked to be comforting her. The pictures went on, there was one with Harry, Fred and George, one with Blaise and Draco, one of the crowd that attended the ceremony, it seemed that everyone was happy for them, but even still, he could not force himself to be the same way, He closed the paper and left it on the table, He would not try and repair the relationship, but he decided to keep his foul comments to himself.

I know its short, but I wanted to get Ron out of the way before the final chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

Last time:

The pictures went on, there was one with Harry, Fred and George, one with Blaise and Draco, one of the crowd that attended the ceremony, it seemed that everyone was happy for them, but even still, he could not force himself to be the same way, He closed the paper and left it on the table, He would not try and repair the relationship, but he decided to keep his foul comments to himself.

Now: 5 yrs later

"Good grief woman, I'm supposed to check on you, not have to deal with this." Severus said as he looked up from between Hermione's legs.

"I cant help that she wanted to come this exact moment or I would have planned better."

"Where the hell is that husband of your again?"

"In Russia for a meeting, he's supposed to be back tomorrow."

"Blaise and Harry?"

"Took the boys to the park for the day."

"Just don't do anything drastic, the healer will be here in a few minutes."

"Oh Merlin, this hurts."

"I better make god father for this." Severus said with a smirk

"Where the hell is that healer, the baby wants out nowwwww." Hermione yelled

"Just hang tight, I'm going to tack Draco down."

"I cant hang tight, somethings happening."

Severus looked back down and noticed the head crowning. "I told you no pushing." Severus practically yelled with panic setting in.

"I didn't, my contractions must be causing it."

The floo suddenly flashed bright green "Hermione, Narcissa and I have picked up a few things for the ba -." Lucius froze

"Get Draco, I don't care how, just get him." Severus yelled

Lucius stepped back into the fireplace and was gone in an instant. He ran through the building at top speeds until he reached the board room he knew Draco to be in. Lucius burst through the door without knocking.

"Draco, the baby is coming." he yelled to the 20 or so men in the room.

"What? Are you sure?" Draco asked from the front of the room.

"Considering she's laying on the floor and Severus is down there turning white as a ghost, I'm pretty sure its happening."

Draco shot up from the table, "I'm sorry, I've got to go." and ran out after Lucius. By the time they had gotten back to the house, Hermione was in full scream, with Severus screaming with her.

"I cant get this kid out if you don't let go of my hair." Severus yelled

"Want to take my place? I would gladly trade." she yelled back

Draco ran to Hermione side and pulled her hands from Severus's hair. "Here, squeeze my hand instead."

"Hermione, take a deep breath and push again, the shoulders are almost out." Severus yelled

"Where the damned healer?" Lucius yelled

"He should have been her 10 minutes ago, but this baby wont wait for him."

Lucius made his way closer to Hermione and dared to look down. "That shouldn't be possible." he said before passing out.

"Strong one isn't he?" Draco laughed

"Owww, Hermione, I said squeeze my hand, not amputate it."

"Oh stuff it" she breathed out.

"One more push and she will be out" Severus called

Hermione pushed as hard as she could, she didn't care how, she wanted the baby out. A faint cry could be heard through out the room as baby Sarah made her way into the world.

"She's got her mums hair." Severus called as he wrapped the baby in a blanket.

The healer finally showed up about a hour later, giving Hermione and the baby a clean bill of health. Over the next few days, Hermione and Sarah had many visitors, all doting on the the new baby. Severus was indeed named god father and Lucius refused to admit he passed out. Fred, George and Arthur came to visit every few days, ignoring the protest of Ginny and Molly. Ron had stuck to his word and no longer said cruel thinks to Hermione, as a matter of fact, it had been five years since he had talked to her at all. Blaise had eventually found a girl and had been dating her seriously for about a year and a half. Her name was Crystal Samos. Harry had dated a few girls over the years, but most couldn't get passed the closeness he and Hermione shared. Lucius and Narcissa turned out to be great grandparents. They came over often and watched the children so Draco and Hermione could go out and spend alone time together. Then there is Pansy, She remained in Azkaban and still had a few years left on her sentence for the kidnapping of Hermione.

When everyone left for the day and Harry and Draco were put to bed. Draco came to sit with Hermione as she fed their new daughter.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you gave me a chance?" Draco asked as he put his arms around her shoulders.

"Almost everyday." she replied with a smile, "I love you Draco, more the I ever thought possible."

Draco pulled her in for a kiss and held her as tight as he could without disturbing Sarah. "I love you too Hermione."

They sat in a comfortable silence, both thinking of how everything had turned out for them and both had to admit things couldn't have turned out better.

The end


End file.
